RIO: El llanto y la alegría
by Zir Agron regresa
Summary: Blu y Perla vivían felices, pero no siempre todo resulta ser lo que parece, y mucho menos cuando Perla se da cuenta de que el destino le ha arrebatado a su único amor. Rating M por lenguaje grosero y escenas de sexo. BxJ.
1. El despertar

**Capítulo 1: El despertar.**

Perla hundió el pico en la suave cama de su nido y un olor familiar la golpeó de inmediato: un abrumador desconsuelo le cerró el estómago y le partió el corazón. Le subió un hormigueo por el cogote y más tarde se formó un nudo en su garganta que amenazó con asfixiarla. Entró en pánico. Aparte del leve murmullo del aire frío y de los ocasionales gemidos del agua fluyendo por el suelo por la reciente tormenta, en el nido reinaba el silencio total. Estaba sola. Tuvo una arcada de bilis y rápidamente la escupió fuera de su garganta.

Blu se había ido y jamás regresaría. Ésa era la cruel realidad. Nunca volvería a acariciar de suavidad de sus plumas, a intercambiar en secreto una broma con él durante una cena con amigos, a lloriquearle al llegar a casa tras una dura pelea que tuvo con su hija porque necesitaba algo tan simple como un abrazo; nunca volvería a compartir la cama con él, ni la despertarían cada mañana con sus fuertes estornudos, ni reiría con él hasta dolerle la barriga, nunca volverían a discutir sobre a quién le tocaba apagar la luz cuando estaban en el hábitat artificial de Tulio. Lo único que le quedaba eran un grupo de recuerdos y una foto de él, que cada día iba cayendo aún más en el olvido.

Su plan había sido muy fácil: pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas. Un plan que todos consideraban el mejor. Nadie dudaba de que fueran grandes amigos, amantes y almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas. Pero dio la casualidad de que un día el destino cambió de parecer.

El final había llegado demasiado pronto. Después de quejarse de una migraña durante varios días, Blu se avino a seguir el consejo de Perla y fue a ver a Tulio. Lo hizo un viernes, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo. El doctor pensó que el dolor de cabeza se debía al estrés o al cansancio y aventuró que en el peor de los casos quizás debería revisarle los ojos. A Blu no le gustaba como sonaba aquello. Le molestaba la idea de tener que hacerse un experimento en los ojos. No debería haberse preocupado, pues resultó que su problema no residía en los ojos, sino en las heridas que sufrieron sus órganos vitales luego de intentar suicidarse.

Perla dio un largo bostezo y, temblando por lo frío que estaba el suelo, se puso de pie. Blu sólo tenía veinticinco años. Ni mucho menos había sido el muchacho más sano de la Tierra, pero gozaba de la suficiente salud para… bueno, para llevar una vida feliz. Cuando ya estaba muy enfermo, bromeaba a propósito de haber vivido con demasiada prudencia. Debería haber salido más de casa, haber bebido más y haber realizado largos viajes de vacaciones con su familia… y no les digo más, porque la lista aún sigue. Aunque él se riera de todo eso, Perla veía pesar y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Arrepentimiento por las cosas para las que nunca había sabido tener tiempo, los lugares que nunca había visitado, y pesar por la pérdida de experiencias futuras. ¿Acaso lamentaba la vida que había llevado con ella? Perla jamás dudo de que la amara, pero temía que tuviera la impresión de haber desperdiciado un tiempo precioso.

Hacerse mayores era algo que Blu y Perla querían evitar a toda costa, pero con el tiempo todos tienen que envejecer.

Perla vagaba de un lado a otro mientras sorbía lágrimas saladas. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e irritados y la noche parecía no tener fin. Ningún lugar en la casa le proporcionaba el menor consuelo. Los rincones que contemplaba sólo le devolvían silencios. Anheló que las ramas abrieran sus brazos hacia ella, pero tampoco se dieron por aludidos.

A Blu no le hubiese gustado nada de esto. Exhaló un hondo suspiro, se secó las lágrimas y procuró recuperar el sentido común. No, a Blu no le hubiese gustado en absoluto.

Igual que todas las noches durante las últimas semanas, Perla se sumió en un profundo sueño poco antes del alba. Cada día despertaba incómodamente recostada en un lugar distinto; hoy le toco una rama de un árbol ajeno. Una vez más, una voz femenina interrumpió sus agonizantes pensamientos.

"¿Qué pasa?" – contestó adormilada. Tenía la voz ronda de tanto llorar, pero ya hacía bastante tiempo que no se molestaba en disimular. Su mejor amigo se había ido para siempre y nadie parecía comprender que ninguna cantidad de alegría o aire fresco iba a llenar el vacío de su corazón.

"Oh, perdona, linda, ¿te he despertado?" – preguntó la voz inquieta de su madre.

Desde que los padres de Perla habían aparecido, siempre tenían la misma conversación. Cada mañana su madre la visitaba para ver si no se había suicidado o si había sobrevivido a la eterna noche de la soledad. Siempre tenía miedo de despertarla y, no obstante, aliviada al oírla respirar; a salvo al constatar de que su amiga se había enfrentado a los fantasmas nocturnos.

"No, sólo estaba durmiendo, no te preocupes" – siempre con la misma respuesta.

"Karen y Lisandro han salido a dar un paseo y estaban pensando en ti, cielo"

¿Por qué aquella voz tranquilizadora y comprensiva conseguía siempre que se le saltaran las lágrimas? Imaginaba el rostro preocupado de sus amigos, sus ceños fruncidos y sus frentes arrugadas por la inquietud. Pero no eso sosegaba a Perla. En realidad hacía que recordara por qué estaban preocupados y que no debían estarlo, o al menos eso creía ella. Todo tendría que ser normal. Blu debería estar allí junto a ella, poniendo su mirada tonta e intentando hacerla reír mientras sus padres los miraban con rostros serios, pues pasa que Blu no le caía bien a su padre, él decía que era un irresponsable y su madre decía que era un muchacho encantador. Un sinfín de veces Perla tenía que tapar su pico para evitar reír en medio de la charla. Entonces Blu seguía la charla mientras Perla daba saltitos a su alrededor, haciendo muecas y bailes atrevidos para captar su atención, cosa que muchas veces conseguía, y, para su suerte, cada vez que captaba su atención terminaban haciendo el amor en la cama.

Siguió conversando con su madre contestando siempre con monosílabos , oyendo sin importarle nada.

"Es un día precioso, Perla. Te sentaría muy bien salir a dar un paseo. Respirar un poco de aire fresco"

"Sí… Supongo que sí…" – otra vez el aire fresco, la supuesta solución a sus problemas.

"Igual, pasaré por aquí más tarde para charlar un rato"

"No, gracias, mamá. Estoy bien"

Se hizo el silencio.

"Bueno, de acuerdo… Ve a visitarme si cambias de idea, estoy libre todo el día"

"De acuerdo"

Otro silencio.

"Gracias de todos modos" – agregó Perla esforzándose en sonreír.

"De nada. En fin… cuídate, hija"

"Lo haré"

Perla estaba por marcharse, pero escuchó la voz de su madre otra vez:

"Ah, Perla, por poco lo olvido"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mi nieto, Lisandro, me habló sobre un sobre que había dejado su padre, todos pensamos que es para ti, lo digo por si quieres recogerlo"

"Lo dudo mucho. Lo más probable es que esté diciéndome cuanto me odia"

"No, me parece que no es eso, cariño, creo que es para decirte algo muy especial"

Perla dejó caer su mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**No tengo nada que comentar.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	2. Recordando el pasado

**_Capítulo 2: Recordando el pasado._**

**-FLASHBACK-**

La luz del hábitat artificial no le permitía dormir a Perla, y, por desgracia, Tulio se había quedado dormido como para apagarlas…

Afortunadamente, el hábitat tenía un pequeñito interruptor interno que servía para apagar la luz:

"¡Blu, apaga la luz!"

Perla se reía tontamente mientras miraba a su novio caminando frente a ella.

Blu bailaba por el hábitat artificial haciendo un _striptease_ mientras Perla sólo lo miraba y se ruborizaba.

"¿Qué apague la luz? ¡Qué dices! ¿Y perderte todo esto?" – preguntó Blu irónicamente mientras seguía bailando su _striptease_.

Blu sonrió con cierta picardía mientras flexionaba los músculos. No era un muchacho vanidoso, aunque tenía mucho de lo que presumir. Tenía el cuerpo fuerte y estaba en plena forma, sin mencionar sus fornidas patas y sus musculosas alas, todo esto bastaba para que Perla se sintiera segura cuando él adoptaba una actitud protectora. No obstante, lo que más le gustaba a Perla era que al abrazarlo podía apoyar la cabeza justo debajo de su mentón, de modo que notase el leve soplido de su aliento en sus plumas haciéndole cosquillas.

El corazón de Perla dio un brinco cuando Blu empezó a bailar de forma más atrevida.

"¡Ayy Blu, no hagas eso!" – Perla se echó a reír cuando Blu hizo un movimiento muy atrevido.

Blu siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla reír. Cuando ella se sentía adolorida por su ala rota, él se mostraba comprensivo y escuchaba sus lamentos. Rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían casi siempre era por estupideces que luego les hacían reír, como quién había dejado la luz del hábitat encendida.

Blu terminó su _striptease_ y se zambulló en el nido artificial. Se acurrucó junto a ella metiendo las patas congeladas debajo de sus piernas para entrar en calor.

"¡Ayyy! ¡Blu, tienes las patas como cubitos de hielo!" – Perla sabía que aquella postura significaba que Blu no tenía intención de moverse un centímetro.

Blu sonrió y la envolvió en sus alas.

"Blu…"

"Perla…" – la imitó él.

"¿No te estás olvidando de algo?"

"Mmm… creo que no" – contestó él con picardía.

"La luz"

"Ah… sí… la luz…" – dijo él con voz soñolienta y luego soltó un falso ronquido.

"¡Blu!"

"Anoche tuve que levantarme a apagarla, si no me equivoco"

"¡Sí, pero estabas de pie justo al lado del interruptor hace un segundo!"

"Sí… hace un segundo…" – repitió él con voz soñolienta.

Perla suspiró, detestaba tener que levantarse cuando ya estaba cómoda y calentita en el nido, pisar el suelo frío y luego volver a tientas y a ciegas por el hábitat a oscuras. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

"No puedo hacerlo siempre yo, ¿sabes, Perlita?"

Perla se quedó pensando.

"Quizás algún yo ya no esté aquí… ¿qué harás entonces?"

"Le pediré a mi nuevo novio que lo haga por mí" – contestó algo enfadada, tratando de apartar sus patas frías a las patadas.

"¡Ja!"

"O me acordaré de hacerlo yo misma antes de irnos a dormir" – añadió Perla.

Blu soltó un bufido.

"Dudo mucho que así sea, amor mío. Tendré que dejarte un mensaje al lado del interruptor antes de irme para que no se te olvide…"

"Muy amable de tu parte, Blu, aunque preferiría que te quedaras aquí para que me beses"

Blu sonrió y le dio un beso.

"Mmm… eso fue sabroso…" – bromeó él – "Sabor a cereza"

"¡Blu!"

"De acuerdo… sabor a mango…"

"Ja, ja"

"¿Quieres otro?"

"Quiero muchos"

Nuevamente comenzaron a darse besos… besos, besos y más besos…

"Creo que también tendré que dejarte una nota en mi rostro para que no se te olvide darme unos sabrosos besos" – bromeó Blu.

"Oye, si crees que sin ti seré tan incompetente, ¿por qué no me dejas en tu testamento más notas?"

"No es mala idea" – dijo Blu echándose a reír.

"Muy bien, entonces yo apago la luz"

Perla se levantó cuidadosamente por su ala rota, hizo una mueca al pisar el suelo helado y apagó la luz. Cubrió su ala lastimada en la oscuridad y avanzó lentamente de regreso a la cama.

"¿Hola? Perla, ¿te has perdido? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿O ahí? ¿O allá?" – bromeaba Blu señalando a todos lados.

Perla rió.

"Sí, estoy… ¡AYY!" – gritó ella al golpearse la pata con una piedra – "¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

Blu se echó a reír.

"Nota número dos, cuidado con la piedra…"

"Oh, cállate Blu, te castigaré por esto, estarás dos días sin besarme" – dijo ella acariciándose la pata.

"Perla…" – susurró él – "¿Te puedo dar un beso?"

"No"

"¿Porfaaaa?"

"Mmm… de acuerdo…" – susurró ella mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

Blu le dio un beso, y luego otro, y otro y otro más.

"¡Ehh, sólo uno!" – exclamó Perla.

"¿Un beso?" – preguntó Blu – "Quise decir unos besos…"

Se dieron como veinte besos más…

Perla se acarició su pata otra vez.

"¿Quieres que te lo cure con un beso?" – preguntó Blu esperanzado en conseguir otro beso.

"No, ya estoy bien" – respondió Perla – "Basta con que meta mi pata debajo de tus piernas para estar calentita" – agregó cariñosa.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Jesús, tus patas están heladas!"

Perla se echó a reír.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Así fue cómo surgió la primera broma. Era una idea simple y tonta que no tardaron en compartir con sus amigos más íntimos: Chen y María.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Perla se acordaba de su mejor amiga, María. Se acordaba de algunas de sus "charlas de chicas"…

"Perla, un amigo mío quiere saber si saldrías con él" – dijo María sonriéndole.

"¿Cuántos amigos tienes?"

"Mejor ni preguntes, ya perdí la cuenta"

Perla rió.

"¿Saldrías con él?"

"Depende, ¿es lindo?"

"Ven conmigo"

Perla la siguió hasta un arbusto.

"Es él"

Perla observó y vio a alguien.

"¿Pedro?" – ella estaba confundida – "¿Pedro quiere salir conmigo?"

Su amiga se echó a reír.

"¡María!" – exclamó Perla – "¡No seas mala!"

"Sólo estaba bromeando, Perla"

"Mmm… mal chiste…"

"No seas amargada"

"¿Qué es lo contrario de ser amargada?"

"Lo contrario de ser amargada es ser dulce"

"No me tomes de amargada, María" – pidió Perla.

María se quedó pensando.

"Además, lo dulce siempre termina empalagándote"

"Lo dulce es más sabroso que lo amargado"

Perla estaba por decir algo, pero repentinamente llegó alguien.

"¡Hola, chicas!" – saludó Pedro al verlas.

"¡Eh, hola Pedro, no te había visto!" – saludó Perla disimulando.

"¡Sí, hola!" – saludó María.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" – preguntó el cardenal.

Perla estaba por contestar, pero María la interrumpió:

"Perla quería saber si tú saldrías con ella"

Pedro se quedó perplejo.

"¡María!" – gritó Perla – "¡Pedro, no le hagas caso!"

"¡Perla está enamorada de ti, Pedro!"

Perla se arrojó sobre María y le tapó el pico para que no siga diciendo tonterías.

"Jejejeje… ¿has oído algo?" – preguntó Perla disimulando.

Pedro sólo seguía mirando sin decir nada.

"¿Así que quieres salir conmigo?"

"¿Quién quiere salir con quién?" – preguntó Blu apareciendo de la nada.

Perla y María tragaron saliva.

"Nadie… emh… quiero decir nada, no, nadie" – tartamudeaban ellas.

"Pedro, ¿qué pasa aquí?"

Perla le hizo varios gestos a Pedro, rogando de que la entendiera.

"Pedro" – repitió Blu con un tono más serio.

"Nada, no pasa nada" – mintió el cardenal.

"¿Nada?" – Blu estaba confundido – "No quieres decírmelo"

"Tranquilo, juro por mi hermano que no pasa nada"

"¿Tienes un hermano?" – preguntó María – "¡Quiero conocerlo!"

"Cállate" – ordenó Perla.

Blu frunció el ceño y se marchó.

"Ufff… Pedro, te debo una" – agradeció Perla – "Apuesto a que Blu se enojaría si se enterara de todo eso"

"No fue nada"

"¿Cómo puedo compensártelo?"

"Con una noche a solas" – bromeó María.

Pedro agarró una fruta y se la arrojó en el pico a María.

"Te lo mereces por bocona" – dijo él – "Aunque… una noche a solas no es mala idea, ¿qué dices, Perla?" – bromeó sarcásticamente.

Perla frunció el ceño y le dio una bofetada en la cara a Pedro.

"Awww… Perla, sólo estaba bromeando" – admitió él – "Además, no eres de mi tipo"

Perla sonrió, y luego de charlar un poco se marchó junto a su alocada amiga.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" – preguntó María con deseos de hacer travesuras por toda la selva.

"No lo sé" – contestó Perla insegura.

Ellas se detuvieron en la rama de un árbol.

Perla miró hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Rafael dando un paseo matutino.

"Tengo una idea"

"¿En serio?" – María estaba curiosa – "¿Qué tienes pensado?"

Perla sonrió diabólicamente.

"¡Oye, Rafael!" – gritó Perla – "¡María quiere salir contigo!"

"¡Perla!"

"La venganza es dulce…" – pensó para sus adentros.

-**FIN FLASHBACK-**

Perla sonrió débilmente al recordar las locuras que hacía con María, su antigua enemiga y ahora su mejor amiga.

Luego de un rato, recordó otro alocado día.

**-FLASHBACK-**

El día de la boda de María distó mucho de ser un día alocado.

Como casi todas las chicas, María había soñado con una boda de cuento de hadas, con sus plumas limpias, relucientes y brillantes como una princesa y un hermoso día soleado en un lugar romántico y rodeada de sus seres queridos. Imaginaba que la recepción iba a ser un gran momento en su vida y ya se veía bailando con todos sus amigos, siendo la admiración de todos.

La realidad fue bastante parecida…

Perla se estaba bañando en el lago mientras cantaba una canción…

"_Si no veo tus ojos… y no siento el calor… si esas noches ya no son mías…"_

"Hola sirenita" – saludó Blu mientras le tocaba la cola a Perla.

"Hola" – saludó ella ruborizada.

"¿Estás lista para la boda?"

"Ya casi, sólo me falta la espalda"

"Yo lo haré por ti"

Antes de que Perla pudiera decir algo, Blu se fue por detrás de ella, mojó sus alas y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

"El agua está fría…" – murmuró ella temblando.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Creo que sí…"

Blu estiró sus alas y la abrazo cariñosamente.

"¿Ahora?"

"Estoy calentita" – respondió ella, algo juguetona.

Blu sonrió y le besó el cuello.

"¿Qué dices si tú y yo…?"

Perla se rió y se ruborizó masivamente.

"¿Quieres?"

"Oh, Blu, sabes muy bien que me encantaría…"

Blu sonrió.

"Pero no podemos hacerlo ahora"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Blu, ¿ya olvidaste la boda de Chen y María?" – preguntó ella – "Tenemos que asistir"

"Podemos hacerlo… muuuuy rápido…" – susurró Blu con un tono elegante.

"Blu…" – susurró ella – "Sabes que es mejor hacerlo… muuuuy lento…"

Ellos se rieron.

Blu la besó una y otra vez.

"Blu, en serio, no podemos hacerlo ahora"

Él no la escuchó, sólo la siguió besando.

"En serio… no podemos…" – pero ella se quedó callada al notar que Blu la estaba tocando.

"¿Qué decías?" – preguntó él.

"Nada…"

Continuaron con sus besos hasta que Perla se recostó en el agua y Blu sobre ella.

"¿Entonces… quieres hacerlo?"

"¿Al aire libre?" – Perla no estaba muy segura – "No podemos aparearnos aquí, ¿y si alguien nos ve?"

"¿Vamos al nido?"

"Los niños están en el nido"

"Les decimos que Rafael los está buscando…"

"¡Blu!"

"De acuerdo…"

Blu miró hacia todos lados.

"Creo que no hay nadie que nos esté observando"

Perla sonrió, estiró su ala derecha atrás de la cabeza de Blu y lo obligó a besarla.

Blu entró dentro de ella.

"¡Hey hey hey hey!" – gritó Pedro apareciendo junto a Nico – "¡Tortolitos, no hagan el amor antes de la boda!"

"Mierda…" – murmuró Blu.

"¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen?" – preguntó Perla.

"Oye, no nos eches la culpa" – pidió Nico.

"Sí, además, los cinco segundos de porno de aves que presenciamos estuvieron buenos" – dijo Pedro.

Perla le dio una bofetada a Pedro.

"¿Por qué siempre me golpeas?"

"Porque me haces enojar"

"Uyyyy… Pedro, creo que no le caes bien a Perla"

"No es que no me caiga bien"

"Hey, tranquilos todos" – pidió Blu.

"Blu, ¿por qué no te la llevaste a tu nido para que pudieran intimar tranquilos?" – preguntó Nico sarcásticamente.

"Nuestros hijos están ahí"

"¿Podemos cambiar de tema?" – pidió Perla avergonzada.

"Sí, claro, tenemos que ir a la boda"

"Cierto, ustedes adelántense, nosotros los alcanzaremos luego"

"De acuerdo"

Nico y Pedro despegaron.

Blu pudo ver como ellos desaparecían por el horizonte.

"¿Quieres seguir?" – preguntó Perla, ansiosa por aparearse con Blu.

"Pedro y Nico tienen razón, Perla"

"¿Tienen razón en qué sentido?"

"Por favor, ¿hacer el amor al aire libre? Es lo mismo que dos humanos lo hagan en medio de la calle"

"De acuerdo, lo haremos después de la boda, cuando todos estén durmiendo"

"Bien"

Perla observó su reflejo.

"Blu, me dejaste despeinada"

* * *

><p>"¡Ya llegamos!" – exclamó Blu.<p>

"¿Ya están listos?" – preguntó Perla sonriendo.

"¿Listos para qué?" – Lisandro estaba confundido.

Perla se enfureció.

"¿Mamá?"

"¡Les dije que debían prepararse para ir a la boda!" – exclamó ella.

"Perla, tranquila" – pidió Blu sonriendo.

"¡Pero vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Mamá, no te ofendas, pero no queremos ir a una boda"

"¡Son nuestros amigos, tenemos que ir!"

"Error, son tus amigos, no los nuestros"

Perla estaba por hablar, pero se quedó callada al notar que su hijo tenía razón.

"Mmm… tienes razón…"

"Tranquila, Perla, iremos nosotros"

Lisandro sonrió victorioso.

"Te gané"

"No tan rápido, jovencito, vendrás igual"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo lo digo" – respondió Perla con una mirada diabólica.

"¿Puedo ir con Lisandro?" – preguntó Karen con deseos de ir con su novio.

"Claro"

Pablo y Sofía se estaban riendo de Lisandro.

"Ustedes también vendrán" – dijo Blu.

"Pero papaaaaa…"

"Pero nada, vayan a arreglarse"

**Un rato después…**

"Sofía, déjame darte unos últimos toques femeninos" – dijo Perla – "Karen, tú también, ven aquí"

Karen obedeció con una sonrisa, sin embargo, Sofía sólo fue a regañadientes.

Perla comenzó a darles unos toques femeninos bastante llamativos, ella tenía sus técnicas especiales que la distinguían como hembra.

**Mientras tanto…**

"Wow, aquí hay un nudo" – dijo Blu mientras le hacía un peinado extraño a Lisandro.

"Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Tranquilo, hijo, te parecerás a Michael Jackson con este peinado"

"Pero, ¡AWWW!" – se quejó mientras Blu le deshacía el nudo.

"¡Listo!" – exclamó Blu contento – "¡Ahora todas las chicas te perseguirán!"

Lisandro observó su reflejo en el agua.

"Me parezco a mamá" – se quejó.

"Pero tu madre es muy bonita" – opinó Blu.

"No empieces, papá"

"Oh, vamos hijo, sé muy bien qué opinas lo mismo de tu madre"

"¡EJEM!"- tosió Pablo – "Todavía estoy aquí"

"¿Y quién te preguntó?" – preguntó Lisandro.

"Lisandro, no seas maleducado"

"Perdón"

**Otro rato después…**

"¡Oh, María, estás preciosa!" – opinó Perla asombrada.

"Yo soy más linda" – dijo Karen celosa.

"Opino lo mismo" – dijo Lisandro.

"¡Shhh, Karen, hoy no es tu día!" – exclamó Eva.

Aquella jornada ya era un vago recuerdo para Perla. Podía recordar que María apenas tenía tiempo para hablar con Chen, pues ambos eran llamados sin tregua por sus amigos de un lado a otro…

"¡Psst, María!" – cuchicheó Eva.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Ya estás embarazada?"

"Amh… no…"

"¿Todavía no?" – Perla estaba incrédula – "¿No han planeado aparearse?"

"¿Puedes hablar un poco más bajo?" – preguntó María al notar que todos escuchaban la conversación.

"Perdón"

"Perla tiene razón, querida" – apoyó Eva – "¿No van a tener hijos?"

"Todavía no hemos hablado de eso" – respondió María.

"¿Pero tú quieres tener hijos?"

"Ufff… es lo que más quiero…" – respondió ella, algo emocionada.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Pensaba hacerlo en nuestra luna de miel…"

"¡Uy, bien pensado!" – exclamó Eva.

**Un rato después…**

"Acepto" – dijo Chen.

"¿Y usted, señorita María, aceptas a Chen como tu legítimo esposo?" – preguntó Blu, quien terminó siendo el sacerdote de la supuesta "iglesia de aves"

María miró a Perla y a sus demás amigas, y vio como todas asentían con la cabeza.

Ella sonrió.

"Acepto"

"Por el poder que el señor Rafael me concedió, yo los declaro marido y mujer" – anunció Blu sonriendo – "Puede besar a la novia"

La multitud entera de aves comenzó a aplaudir al ver que María y Chen compartieron su beso de sello matrimonial.

Repentinamente un perro de raza bulldog, Luis, comenzó a ladrar.

"¡El 'perro limosina' acaba de llegar!" – anunció Blu sonriendo.

Chen y María caminaron entre la multitud siendo admirados, aplaudidos, felicitados y abrazados por todos los presentes.

"Chen, espera" – pidió María.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó él.

María sonrió y arrojó su ramo de flores hacia la multitud.

Perla batió sus alas y atrapó las flores con mucha habilidad.

Chen y María se subieron al lomo de Luis.

"¿Y ahora qué?" – preguntó María.

"Descuide, señorita, yo seré el chofer del 'perro limosina' esta noche" – dijo Blu mientras se subía a la cabeza de Luis.

"Sujétense bien" – aconsejó el perro.

"¡ARRE!" – gritó Blu mientras estiraba las orejas de Luis.

"¡No estires tan fuerte!" – se quejó el bulldog mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la nueva vida de Chen y María, pero inesperadamente algo de baba se le escapó contra el rostro de Blu.

"¡Y allá van los recién casados!" – exclamó Pedro alegre.

**Un buen rato después…**

Perla y Blu junto con sus hijos llegaron al nido muy cansados por la fiesta.

"Adiós, Lisandro" – se despidió Karen – "¿Te veo mañana?"

"Mañana temprano" – contestó Lisandro dándole un beso en el pico.

Karen sonrió y se marchó.

Desde luego, nadie le había prevenido a Perla de lo agotador que sería. Al final de la noche le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y la barriga de tanto reír, mencionando también que tenía las patas bastante dolidas de tanto caminar, correr y bailar. Ella sonrió al recordar la mesa que habían dispuesto para ella y sus amigos, quienes terminaron partiéndose el pecho de tanto reír.

Blu caminó y se derrumbó sobre su cama matrimonial.

"¿Estás cansado?" - preguntó Perla acostándose junto a él.

"Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Pensé que nos íbamos a aparear después de la fiesta"

"Perla, es tarde y estamos muy cansados" - dijo Blu - "Será otro día, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Mmm... de acuerdo"

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Las lágrimas corrían de nuevo por el rostro de Perla, que de pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado soñando despierta (otra vez). Seguía sentada inmóvil en una rama. Últimamente perdía la noción del tiempo y no sabía ni qué día era. Era como si viviera fuera de su cuerpo, sufría inmensamente por el dolor de su corazón, de sus huesos, de su cabeza y por sus emociones totalmente olvidadas.

El estómago de Perla sonó con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que comió algo. ¿Fue ayer o fueron varios días?

Caminó hasta el árbol con sus patas arrastrando y con la foto de Blu entre sus alas. Tenía una pequeña flor artificial de tela rosada en la cabeza que Blu le había regalado el año pasado antes de que Taylán la secuestrara. Siempre llevaba en su cabeza aquella flor, Blu solía decirle que ella era su bailarina favorita. Ella siempre era la primera en entrar a la pista de baile y siempre era la última en salir. ¿Dónde está esa chica ahora?

Perla recordó el sobre que Blu le había dejado…

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Jeje, bastante gracioso el capítulo en mi opinión.**

**Por otro lado, lamento la tardanza, y lamento decir que es posible que no actualice durante un tiempo ya que mis exámenes finales han comenzado.**

**Un saludo, hasta la próxima.**


	3. La visita

**_Capítulo 3: La visita._**

Perla caminaba por un prado repleto de hermosos lirios, y, misteriosamente, llovían pétalos rosados. Soplaba una tierna brisa que hacía que los hermosos y sedosos pétalos le hicieran cosquillas en sus patas y en su pico mientras avanzaba entre la bella y colorida vegetación. Podía notar el terreno blando bajo sus patas y sentía su cuerpo tan liviano que parecía estar flotando sin usar sus alas para volar sobre la superficie esponjosa. Alrededor de ella, varios pájaros se reunieron y empezaron a cantar alegremente mientras atendían sus quehaceres y a sus polluelos. El Sol brillaba con tal intensidad en el cielo despejado que tenía que protegerse los ojos, y con cada ráfaga de viento, el delicioso aroma de los lirios inundaba su sentido del olfato.

Era tan… feliz, tan libre. La felicidad y la libertad eran sentimientos que últimamente habían estado ausentes en ella.

Perla comenzó a dar saltitos por el hermoso terreno. Ella se agachó y puso sus alas debajo de una pila de pétalos rosados para luego sonreír y arrojarlos al aire mientras reía. La guacamaya levantó sus alas y comenzó a girar en el mismo punto mientras cerraba sus ojos y reía.

Ella estaba por recostarse en el suelo para descansar ahí, pero se asustó al notar que alguien tomó sus alas.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" – exclamó al ver a Blu – "¡Al fin te veo, mi amor!"

Blu sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

"¿Estás bien?" – preguntó ella.

Blu levantó una de sus alas y señaló el horizonte:

"Perla, este es mi hogar ahora" – dijo mientras en el horizonte crecían árboles y muchos pájaros cantaban alegremente – "Perla, este es el mundo perfecto que todos necesitamos"

La lluvia de pétalos se hizo más intensa.

"Me encantaría estar aquí contigo, Blu"

"Algún día llegarás aquí, Perla, al mundo perfecto, sin peligros, sin humanos malvados ni nadie que nos lastime" – dijo Blu mientras los pétalos cubrían su cuerpo y desaparecía.

* * *

><p>Perla abrió sus ojos y despertó.<p>

"Otro sueño…" – pensó.

Ella bostezó, pero por alguna razón se sentía demasiado débil como para levantarse.

"Bueno… creo que soñar un poco no hará mal a nadie…" – murmuró mientras se quedaba dormida otra vez.

* * *

><p>Ella despertó en el mismo terreno.<p>

"¿Dónde están todos?" – se preguntó.

Repentinamente el cielo oscureció cuando el cálido Sol se escondió detrás de una inmensa nube negra. Las ráfagas de viento ahora eran muy poderosas y el aire era muy frío. Los pétalos corrían alocadamente por el viento, dificultando la vista.

El suelo se convirtió en un lecho de afiladas espinas que le lastimaban las patas a cada paso. Las demás aves dejaron de cantar y estaban mirando todo. Algo iba mal y Perla tenía miedo.

Comenzó a llover y las alas de Perla se mojaron, impidiéndole el vuelo.

Ella soltó un alarido de dolor por las espinas clavándose en sus patas.

Delante de ella, a cierta distancia, una piedra gris se erguía visible en medio de las grandes espinas, era una lápida. Perla quería correr de regreso al hermoso lecho de flores, pero necesitaba averiguar que había allí adelante.

Cuando estuvo más cerca escuchó unos golpes: **¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!**

Apretó el paso y acabó corriendo sobre las espinas entre las afiladas puntas que la lastimaban. Perla cayó de rodillas delante de la lápida y gritó de dolor al descubrir lo que era: la tumba de Blu.

**¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!** ¡Blu estaba intentando salir! ¡Estaba llamándola, oía su voz!

"¡Perla, siempre te amaré!" – se escuchó.

**¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!**

"¡Perla! ¡Perla!" – se escuchaba – "¡Despierta!"

Confusa y medio dormida, Perla abrió sus ojos y vio a María frente a ella.

"¡Por Dios!" – exclamó ella – "¿Qué estaba pasándote? ¡Llevaba siglos tratando de despertarte!"

Perla miró hacia el exterior, el Sol se veía en el horizonte y hacía algo de frío, definitivamente era la madrugada.

"Bueno, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Sí, claro, María. Perdona. Me había quedado dormida"

"Santo Dios…" – murmuró María – "Tienes un aspecto terrible"

Perla suspiró.

"No esperes que los muchachos se fijen en ti si no te arreglas un poco, estoy segura que detrás de esa tristeza está la hembra más hermosa de toda la selva" – animó su amiga – "Ven, yo te ayudaré" – agregó mientras la abrazaba.

"Vaya, gracias…" – susurró Perla correspondiéndole el abrazo – "Mi siento un poco mejor"

María no era una hembra que siempre se andaba con rodeos, pero por eso la quería tanto, por su amabilidad. Aunque ése era también el motivo por el que no había ido a verla desde hacía más de un mes. No quería escuchar la verdad, esa cruel verdad. No quería que le dijeran que tenía que seguir adelante con su vida; Perla sólo quería… En realidad nunca supo lo que quería. Era feliz sintiéndose desdichada. Al menos para ella eso era lo más apropiado.

"Dios, aquí falta aire…" – murmuró María respirando con fuerza – "Tienes que ventilar tu nido" – agregó mientras hacía unos ajustes al nido de su amiga.

"Oh, no tienes por qué hacerlo, María" – protestó Perla débilmente – "Ya lo haré yo…"

"¿Cuándo? ¿El año que viene? No quiero que pases tu vida miserablemente" – dijo ella – "Ahora ve al lago y date una buena ducha, más tarde daremos un paseo y desayunaremos"

Una ducha. ¿Cuándo se había lavado siquiera la cara? María tenía razón, debía presentar un aspecto lamentable con sus plumas grasientas.

"De acuerdo, pero no hay frutas aquí…" – advirtió Perla.

De pronto se sintió avergonzada ante lo mucho que había descuidado el nido y a sí misma. De ninguna manera ella permitiría esto.

"¡Mira!" – exclamó María alzando un montón de frutas con sus garras – "¡Ya me encargué de todo!"

Perla sonrió.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo?"

"No lo recuerdo…" – contestó Perla.

María sonrió y acercó una fruta al rostro de Perla para que ella pueda olerla.

"Mmm… huele delicioso…" – opinó ella mientras intentaba darle un mordisco, pero María se lo impidió.

"Primero el baño"

"Oh, cierto…" – murmuró Perla – "A Blu siempre le gustaba observarme mientras me bañaba…" – sus ojos comenzaron a producir lágrimas.

"No, nada de eso, señorita, hoy no habrá ninguna lágrima" – dijo María – "Ahora a bañarte"

Perla despegó.

* * *

><p>Perla se estaba bañando, ella mojó sus plumas y luego se dejó caer en el agua.<p>

Cuando se levantó pudo ver el rostro de Blu en el agua.

Ella tocó el agua con una de sus alas, pero el rostro de Blu desapareció.

Cuando se dirigía de regreso a su madriguera, podía ver como muchos machos la observaban y le chiflaban sugestivamente.

* * *

><p>María preparaba todo el lugar.<p>

Perla arribó de nuevo, con sus plumas más relucientes que nunca.

"Perla, te ves preciosa" – opinó María sonriendo – "Deberías lucir así todos los días, quizás en algún momento encuentres un chico que te guste"

Perla abrió los ojos como platos al ver que en tan sólo media hora María había arreglado todo su nido, fue un gesto muy amable.

"¡María, eres un ángel! ¡Es increíble que hayas hecho todo esto en tan poco tiempo!"

"Perla, te fuiste más de una hora" – dijo María.

Perla se dio cuenta de que estuvo soñando despierta otra vez.

**Más tarde…**

Perla y María se sentaron en una rama y comenzaron a comer su desayuno.

"Que delicioso" – murmuró Perla mientras daba un mordisco tras otro a su naranja – "Tengo demasiada hambre"

"Perla, creo que estás más bonita que antes" – admitió María mientras la observaba detenidamente.

"¿En serio?"

"Ponte de pie"

Perla se puso de pie y miró su cuerpo.

"Yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal" – dijo ella.

"Mira bien" – dijo María.

Perla se observó detenidamente y descubrió que su trasero era más grande **(jajaja).**

"¡Uy!" – exclamó en su sorpresa – "¡No me esperaba esto!"

"¡Los chicos estarán locos por ti cuando vean eso!" – exclamó María con tono picarón – "¡Me gustaría tener un trasero como ese!"

Perla se sintió feliz por su nuevo "aspecto trasero" y se sentó junto a su amiga.

"Te tengo una sorpresa" – dijo María y luego reveló un mango gigantesco – "Tu fruta favorita"

"Oh, gracias" – dijo Perla mientras agarraba el mango y le daba un mordisco – "Que jugoso es…"

María sonrió.

"Oh, María" – susurró – "Muchas gracias. Has sido muy gentil conmigo mientras que yo me he comportado como la peor de las amigas" – agregó mientras tomaba el ala de su amiga – "No sé que haría sin ti"

"Soy tu mejor amiga, Perla. Si no te ayudo yo, ¿quién va a hacerlo?" – dijo María, estrechando su ala y esbozando una sonrisa alentadora.

"Supongo que debería valerme por mí misma" – aventuró Perla.

"¡Bah!" – espetó María – "Lo harás cuando te sientas mejor. No hagas caso a las aves que te digan que deberías volver a la normalidad. Además, llorar es normal, has sufrido una enorme pérdida"

María siempre decía lo apropiado en cada momento.

"Sí, bueno, pero, sea como fuere, llevo mucho tiempo llorando. Quiero cambiar mi vida, quiero dejar de llorar, quiero estar con mis amigas y quizás exista la probabilidad de enamorarme de nuevo algún día" – dijo Perla sonriendo – "Hay muchachos muy guapos en esta selva"

"¿Ya quieres tener más hijos?" – preguntó María – "Enterraron a Blu hace dos meses, ¿y ya quieres aparearte otra vez?"

"¡Oh, basta!" – exclamó Perla – "Las demás aves no pararán de decirme cosas por el estilo, ¿verdad?"

"Probablemente, pero que les jodan. Hay infinidades de peores pecados"

"Supongo que tienes razón" – concedió Perla.

"Prométeme que comerás" – ordenó María.

"Lo prometo"

María sonrió.

"Gracias por venir a verme, María. De verdad la he pasado bien con la charla" – dijo Perla abrazando con agradecimiento a su amiga – "Me siento mucho mejor"

"Como ves, te conviene estar con tus amigas, Perla" – aconsejó María – "Las amistades son para siempre"

"Sí, lo sé. Ahora me doy cuenta"

"Prométeme que algún día irás a verme" – pidió María – "O al menos salir a pasear y a hablar de muchachos lindos como lo hacíamos antes"

"Prometido" – dijo Perla – "En especial lo de la parte de muchachos lindos"

"Bueno, todos estaremos pendientes de ti. En fin, hasta luego" – se despidió María abrazándola – "¡Y no olvides comer!" – insistió pinchándole las costillas.

Perla se despidió de María con el ala cuando ella se marchaba. Era casi de noche. Habían pasado el día riendo y bromeando sobre los viejos tiempos, luego llorando, para más tarde reír y al cabo llorar otra vez. Perla ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su trasero estaba más "vistoso" hasta que María se lo dijo. Cabe mencionar que su "trasero vistoso" ahora la dejaba aún más atractiva, y, por supuesto, todos los machos están buscando quedarse con ella algún día. No obstante, le había sentado muy bien volver a sentirse entre los vivos en lugar de andar acostada todo el tiempo llorando y sufriendo al recordar los fantasmas de su pasado. Mañana sería un nuevo día, estaba dispuesta a iniciarlo yendo a recoger el sobre de Blu.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden comentar por favor.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	4. Viejo amigo

Bueno, haré un pequeño ajuste en esta historia, pienso yo que ustedes han leído la nueva información que he puesto en mi Profile, para los que no lo han hecho, debo informares que formaré un lazo entre esta historia y mi futuro proyecto **"¿Pensaste que no volvería?"**

Para los que no me están entendiendo, les seré más claro, lo que quiero hacer es conectar las dos historias, pues tenía planeado un poco de romance en esta historia, pero necesitaba un personaje masculino, y no podía decidir si crear un nuevo personaje o usar uno viejo. Decidí usar uno viejo, y creo que ese personaje afortunado a ustedes les cae bien, después de todo, es un verdadero héroe que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por Perla, su enamorada.

Damas y caballeros, les traigo de vuelta a un personaje muy querido por mí (no sé por ustedes xD).

¡Ojalá disfruten de la historia con este pequeño toque romántico que decidí agregar!

_**Capítulo 4: Viejo amigo.**_

La mañana del viernes comenzó con buen pie, levantándose temprano, por suerte. No obstante, aunque se había metido en la cama de la madriguera llena de optimismo y entusiasmada con las "sorpresas" que le aguardaban, el miedo la asaltó de nuevo ante la cruda realidad de lo difícil que le resultaría mantener entereza su vida a cada instante. Una vez más, despertó en una cama vacía dentro de un nido silencioso, si bien se produjo un pequeño avance. Por primera vez desde hacía más de dos meses se había despertado sin la ayuda de alguna inesperada visita. Amoldó su mente, tal como lo hacía cada mañana tiempo atrás, el hecho de los sueños de Blu y ella juntos que habían vivido en su cabeza durante sus últimos días juntos antes de que la muerte los separe, pero antes eran felices, pero todo eso ahora eran viejos sueños que jamás se repetirían.

Batió sus alas y se dirigió al lago, donde se dio una buena ducha, a sabiendas de que algún extraño la estaba observando desde unos arbustos que estaban a un lado del agua fresca.

Perla miró su silueta, y se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga, María, que se consideraba toda una hembra coqueta y hermosa (lo cual era cierto), tenía razón sobre su apariencia actual.

"Me veo horrible…" – se dijo a sí misma, y realmente tenía la razón. Estaba fea. Tenía ojeras, el pico agrietado y las plumas hechas un desastre. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un segundo baño en el lago.

Mojó sus plumas una y otra vez, se zambullía en el lago, peinaba sus plumas y luego se zambullía otra vez.

"¿Y ahora?" – se preguntó mientras miraba sus plumas – "No están tan mal ahora"

Se escucharon unos leves ruidos en un arbusto, Perla miró con curiosidad.

"¿Observas a las chicas cuando se duchan?" – preguntó con un tono duro – "¿Por qué no te muestras?"

"No te observaba, sólo estaba esperando a que termines" – se escuchó desde el arbusto.

Esa voz le era muy familiar a Perla, pero no podía recordar con claridad a quién le pertenecía.

"¿Te conozco?" – le preguntó al extraño.

"Claro que me conoces" – respondió el tipo – "¿Por qué no terminas de bañarte? No te estoy observando, tranquila"

"Antes quiero saber quién eres" – dijo ella.

"Ahí te va una pista" – dijo el extraño, y repentinamente una pluma azul salió volando – "¿Viste la pluma?"

"¿Eres de mi especie?"

"¡Sí!" – exclamó – "¿Ya sabes quién soy?"

"No"

Los arbustos comenzaron a moverse, y entonces se escuchó la voz otra vez:

"Estuvimos en Nueva York"

Perla abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.

De los arbustos surgió él con una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, era esa sonrisa cautivadora, adorable y encantadora, sus ojos eran azules, iguales a los de ella, muy gélidos y llenos de amor.

"Perla" – le dijo.

"Iván" – lo imitó ella.

El muchacho estiró sus alas y le regaló a Perla un abrazo, un suave abrazo.

"Pensé que estabas muerto"

"Oh, pues sí, me morí por dos segundos, pero un médico me salvó y me trajo aquí de vuelta, a mi hogar"

"¿No vivías en otra parte de Brasil?"

"Bueno, eso no es lo importante" – dijo Iván, sonriendo – "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Dándome una ducha" – respondió Perla – "¿Te importaría…?"

"Oh, perdón" – dicho esto Iván se dio la vuelta – "Juro que no voy a mirar"

Perla sonrió, entró al agua y reanudó su baño. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la mirara mientras se bañaba, en especial si ese alguien era un macho. El único macho que la miraba mientras se bañaba era Blu, ese macho era la excepción de Perla, pero bueno, ella podría agregar otra excepción si lo deseara.

"Oh, Iván, tranquilo, no hace falta que te des la vuelta"

"Perla, la intimidad es importante" – dijo Iván en respuesta – "Avísame cuando termines"

Unos cinco minutos después, Perla salió del agua empapada y temblando de frío.

"¿Puedes pasarme una hoja para secarme?" – le preguntó a Iván, con cierto tono dulce.

"Aquí tienes" – le dijo entregándole la hoja.

Perla comenzó a secarse por todos lados, y esta vez Iván no se dio la vuelta. **(Atrevido xD!).**

"Perla, te ves terrible" – dijo Iván mirándola por todos lados – "¿Quieres decirme qué fue lo que te pasó?"

Perla se quedó callada.

"Quiero decir, emh… no estoy diciendo que no seas atractiva… de hecho lo eres… pero creo que en Nueva York estabas más…" – la voz de Iván se quebró.

"¿Más?" – insistió Perla, sonriendo.

"Más… más… más prolija"

"¿Prolija?" – Perla abrió mucho los ojos, muy extrañada.

Iván tragó saliva, se dio cuenta de que dijo algo estúpido.

"Más bonita" – corrigió rápidamente.

Perla sonrió, ruborizada, pero ella ahora deseaba tocar un tema un poco más íntimo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos antes de que mueras?"

"Amh… no, de hecho recuerdo muy poco lo que pasó en esas horas" – respondió Iván – "¿Qué pasó?"

Perla no quería responder, pues cinco segundos antes de la supuesta muerte de Iván ellos se habían besado.

"No importa" – dijo ella, un poco nerviosa.

"Bueno, ¿quieres decirme por qué te ves tan mal?"

"Oh… es que Blu… murió" – contestó Perla, al borde del llanto.

"Uy…" – murmuró Iván – "Perla, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento"

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué le pasó?" – preguntó él.

"Se enfermó y al final falleció" – mintió ella, sabiendo que la muerte de Blu fue su culpa.

"¿Cómo te lo has tomado?"

Perla sintió deseos de darle una bofetada a Iván, pues ya estaba preguntando más de lo necesario.

"Me siento mal" – contestó a regañadientes.

"Tranquila, estoy seguro de que ya se te pasará todo ese dolor" – le aseguró él, sonriendo – "Puedo ayudarte con tu aspecto, si quieres"

"¿En serio?" – preguntó Perla, ruborizada – "¿Cómo?"

"¿Te he dicho que soy todo un profesional en peluquería?" – bromeó él.

Perla dejó escapar una suave risa.

"Pues te escucho" – dijo ella.

"Ven, sígueme"

Batieron sus alas y se dirigieron a la ciudad…

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después…<strong>

"Llegamos" – dijo Iván.

"¿Qué hacemos en el club?" – preguntó Perla.

"Ya verás"

Iván tomó su ala y la jaló hacia adentro.

"Iván, no quiero ofenderte, pero no quiero bailar ahora" – dijo Perla, al notar de que estaban tocando un baile muy lento.

"No vinimos a bailar" – corrigió él.

"¿Entonces?"

Iván movió una tela que cubría una habitación oscura, y de repente, se encendieron las luces. En el interior de la nueva habitación del club estaban Nico y Pedro, también habían varias chicas y algunos muchachos que estaban de espectadores.

Nico y Pedro miraron a Perla y abrieron sus ojos como platos, realmente ella estaba horrible.

"Sígueme el juego" – susurró Iván.

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

"¡Jesús, Perla!" – exclamó Iván fingiendo que recién la veía – "Pero, ¿has visto cómo estás?"

Ella frunció el ceño, algo ofendida.

"¡Por favor, abran paso! ¡Abran paso! ¡Llevo una hembra en estado crítico!" – exclamaba Iván mientras aporreaba todo lo que se encontraba.

Perla casi se revuelca por el suelo.

"¡Abran paso, abran paso!" – Iván le guiñó el ojo y Perla se ruborizó. Comenzó a apartar a otras aves de su camino. Luego le ofreció una silla.

"Gracias, Iván. Ahora sí que me siento atractiva" – susurró Perla, procurando ocultar el rubor de su bello rostro – "¿Qué es todo este lugar?"

"Bueno, Nico y Pedro decidieron abrir una especie de peluquería para aves o algo así" – contestó Iván, sonriendo.

**(A/N Agron: se me ocurrió agregarle algo nuevo, la peluquería para aves xD! No sé de dónde saqué esto, pero me gusta jajaja!).**

"¿Una peluquería? ¿Y quién es el afortunado peluquero que me atenderá el día de hoy?" – preguntó Perla, revoloteándole las pestañas a Iván con dulzura.

Iván señaló a Pedro, quien parecía un loco sicópata con un par de tijeras en sus alas.

Perla tragó saliva.

"Pedro va a dejarme sin plumas" – murmuró espantada – "¿Por qué no me arreglas tú? Me habías dicho que eras todo un profesional en esto"

"Bueno… yo…"

"Iván, porfaaaa" – le rogó Perla, entrecerrando sus ojos y sonriendo seductoramente.

"Bueno, ya que insistes"

Perla sonrió con alegría.

"De hecho yo soy el dueño de esta peluquería de aves"

"Vaya, eres genial, Iván" – lo admiró Perla, sonriendo.

Iván se ruborizó.

"¡Sandra, prepárame la mezcla de costumbre; Hugo, trae el papel de aluminio; Áurea, necesito mi fórmula mágica que está guardado en aquél cajón, y dile a Pedro que se olvide de almorzar, porque atenderá a esa señorita que iba a venir a las doce!" – exclamó Iván para luego dar un profundo suspiro.

Iván fue dando órdenes a todos los expertos de la habitación sin dejar de agitar las alas alocadamente, como si se dispusiera a efectuar una operación quirúrgica de urgencias. Y es que quizá fuera así.

"Oh, lo siento, Iván, no quería estropearte el día" – es excusó Perla.

"No me vengas con ésas, encanto. De no ser así, ¿por qué no habrías de presentarte aquí de repente un viernes a la hora del almuerzo sin tener una cita concertada? ¿Para contribuir a la paz mundial?"

Perla se mordió la lengua con aire de culpabilidad.

"En fin, te aseguro que no lo haría por nadie más que por ti" – dijo él, abrazándola con amor.

"Gracias" – dijo ella, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

Iván se sentó en una silla junto a la de ella. Tenía su misma edad, presentaba unas plumas tan perfectas, y para colmo su sonrisa era encantadora. Sus ojos gélidos como los de ella combinaban a la perfección con sus plumas, estaba impecable. Su mera presencia bastaba para que cualquier otra hembra se enamorara al instante.

"¿Perla?" – la llamó Iván, al ver que ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos perdidos.

Perla sacudió su cabeza para escapar del trance.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo lo llevas?"

"Fatal" – admitió ella.

"Se nota"

"Gracias" - dijo irónicamente.

"Bueno, al menos cuando salgas de aquí habrás resuelto una cosa. Yo me dedico a las plumas, no al corazón" – dijo Iván, con mucha dulzura.

Perla le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su peculiar manera de demostrar que la entendía, pues Iván también perdió a su esposa, era algo que a Perla y a Iván los mantenía unidos.

"Pero por el amor de Dios, Perla, cuando entraste aquí por esa puerta, ¿te has fijado si ponía 'mago' o 'peluquero' en el rótulo de la entrada?" – preguntó Iván – "Hace un rato en la mañana vi a una anciana arreglada como si fuera una jovencita de nuestra edad, se parecía a Megan Fox"

Perla se echó a reír, pues Iván también hacía los gestos con sus alas, era un muchacho muy carismático, algo que a ella siempre le gustó.

"Uff... 'Jesús', le digo yo, 'soy bueno con las plumas, pero no soy cirujano plástico. Lo único que se me ocurre para que tenga un buen aspecto es cortar una foto y pegársela al rostro', le dije"

"¡Oh, Iván, no le habrás dicho eso!"

La sorpresa dejó a Perla atónita.

"De hecho lo hice, esa mujer necesitaba a alguien que le abriera los ojos, ¿acaso no le he hecho un favor? Ha entrado pavoneándose como una adolescente" – dijo Iván mientras movía las caderas, imitando a la anciana, provocando que Perla se ría otra vez.

"¿Y qué te ha contestado ella?"

La respuesta era muy rara. Perla lloraba de la risa y se secó las lágrimas. Hacía meses que no reía así.

"Creo que fuiste muy malo"

"Bah, qué más da. Amigas no me faltan"

"Pues no sé por qué será" – bromeó Perla.

"No te muevas" – ordenó Iván. De repente se había puesto muy serio y apretaba el pico con evidente concentración mientras arreglaba las plumas de Perla. Sus gestos bastaron para que Perla se echara a reír otra vez.

"Oh, vamos, Perla" – dijo Iván, ofendido.

"No puedo evitarlo, Iván" – dijo ella – "¡Tú empezaste con las bromas y ahora no puedo parar!"

Iván dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la observó con aire divertido.

"Siempre he pensado que estabas un poquito loca, y no sé por qué nadie me cree eso" – dijo él.

Perla rió con más ganas aún.

"Oh, lo siento, Iván. No sé qué me pasa, pero no puedo dejar de reír" – admitió Perla, acariciándose la barriga de tanto reír – "Me iluminaste el día, muchas gracias" – agregó sonriéndole.

Era como si todo lo que no había reído durante los últimos meses le saliera de golpe.

Iván dejó de trabajar y volvió a situarse entre Perla y el espejo, apoyándose en el mostrador para mirarla.

"No tienes por qué disculparte, Perla. Ríe todo lo que quieras, dicen que la risa es buena para el corazón"

"Oh, es que hacía siglos que no me reía así" – contestó Perla, sonriendo aún más.

"Bueno, supongo que es por que la pasaste muy mal" – dijo él, con un tono triste. Iván apartó sus pensamientos, despeinó juguetonamente a Perla y le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Pronto estarás bien, Perla"

"Gracias, Iván" – dijo Perla, conmovida por la preocupación de su amigo. Iván reanudó el trabajo, adoptando de nuevo sus divertidas muecas de concentración. Perla se echó a reír otra vez.

"Vale, ahora ríete, Perla, pero espera a que sin querer te cambie las plumas de azul a rosaditas. Ya veremos quién es el que ríe entonces" - dijo él, con un tono divertido.

"¿Me veré atractiva con las plumas rosaditas?" – se preguntaba Perla, emocionada por esa idea.

"¿Más atractiva que ahora?" – preguntó Iván – "Imposible" – la halagó.

"¡Au!" – se quejó Perla.

"Perdón, era un nudo" – dijo Iván – "Vaya, vaya, aquí hay otro"

"¡Auuu!"

"Bien, ahora voy a darle el toque final a tus plumas, de lo contrario te quedará ese color tan ordinario que está reservado para las prostitutas"

Perla sonrió.

"¿Te digo algo?" – preguntó Perla.

"¿Qué?"

"He decidido quedarme soltera por el resto de mi vida"

"Perla, esa es la tontería más grande que he escuchado, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien y te enamorarás…" – la voz de Iván se quebró.

Perla miró a Iván y le sonrió con dulzura.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Apuesto a que no se la esperaban.**

**Bueno, le estoy agregando un poco de humor y un poco de romance. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spoilers, próximo capítulo:<strong>

**Spoiler 1:**

"**Voy a buscar el sobre" – dijo Perla, con aire de valentía.**

"**¿Y si es algo malo?" – preguntó Iván, sujetando sus alas – "No quiero que estés más triste, sólo quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya"**

**Spoiler 2:**

"**Mamá, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el sobre?"**

"**Lisandro lo sabe"**

"**Voy a buscarlo"**

**Spoiler 3:**

**Con las alas temblorosas, desgarró el precinto del paquete y cayó un sobre junto con una flor rosada.**

**Varias lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Perla.**

**Era la letra de Blu.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pondré unos pequeñitos Spoilers en esta historia a partir de ahora.<strong>

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	5. La carta

**_Capítulo 5: La carta._**

Perla salió del salón de belleza radiante de alegría, cosa que últimamente no pasaba sin la presencia de Blu. Volaba de aquí para allá recorriendo la selva, varios machos guapos y fuertes la estaban siguiendo con la mirada. Tener una aventura con esos machos para ella le resultaba muy lindo y excitante. De momento la jornada iba bien. Había sido un acierto encontrarse con Iván, especialmente por su toque amoroso para hacerla reír tanto. Tomó buena nota de ello.

Frenó y aterrizó en la puerta de su madriguera, e inesperadamente encontró a María y a Chen dentro de su nido.

"¡Perla, ahí estás!" – exclamaron ellos, algo impresionados.

"¿Cómo están?"

"Bien" – contestó María.

"Perla, te ves radiante" – opinó Chen mientras la miraba de pies a la cabeza.

María lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Perdón" – murmuró él, algo asustado.

"No importa" – dijo María – "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Divirtiéndome con un amigo" – contestó Perla, sonriendo.

"¿Divirtiéndote?" – preguntó su amiga – "¿Te refieres a diversión por diversión, o diversión en la cama?"

"¡Oh, María!" – exclamó Perla ruborizada – "¡Te apresuras mucho para pensar!"

María sonrió, y Chen, como todo macho, seguía mirando a Perla de pies a la cabeza, pues digamos que la encontraba muy atractiva.

"¿Y ustedes dos qué hacen en mi nido?" – preguntó Perla.

María y Chen se miraron y tragaron saliva.

"No me digan que hicieron el amor aquí"

"¡No, no y no!" – exclamaron ellos – "¿Cómo crees que haríamos el amor en tu cama?"

"Ustedes dos son capaces de hacer el amor en nidos ajenos" – dijo Perla – "En especial tú" – agregó señalando a María.

"Ay, Perla, me lastimas…" – dijo María fingiendo estar triste – "Bueno, te digo que no lo hicimos aquí, te lo juro"

"Yo también, lo juro" – la siguió Chen mientras seguía mirando a la chica que estaba frente a él.

"¿Y entonces qué hacen aquí?"

**-FLASBACK-**

María aterrizó en la puerta del nido de Perla con intención de darle otra visita sorpresa, pero se quedó aterrada al ver que ella no estaba.

"¿Dónde está?" – se preguntó – "¿Se suicidó?"

* * *

><p>"¡Chen!" – gritó María – "¡Cheeeeeeeeen!"<p>

"Amor, ¿qué tienes?"

"Yo-ella-Perla..nos-nosotros" – tartamudeaba – "¡AAAAHHHH!"

"¡Cálmate!" – exclamó Chen – "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Perla no está en su nido!"

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"¡Pero claro que es malo!" – exclamó María furiosa – "¡Se pudo haber suicidado!"

A Chen sólo se le ocurrió una palabra que decir al respecto, una muy útil palabra: "Mierda"

"¡Vamos a buscarla!"

* * *

><p>María y Chen aterrizaron en la orilla del lago y miraron el agua.<p>

"Bueno, al menos no murió ahogada" – dijo Chen, y María le devolvió una bofeatada – "Aww" – se quejó.

"Vamos a su nido otra vez"

* * *

><p>"Todavía no ha vuelto" – murmuró María aterrada – "Oh no… Perla…"<p>

"Amor, estoy seguro de que regresará pronto" – le susurró Chen mientras la rodeaba con sus alas y la acariciaba.

"Estoy tan preocupada… ¿y si le pasó algo?"

**15 minutos después…**

"¡Perla, ahí estás!" - exclamaron ellos, algo impresionados.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

"María, eres una tonta" – dijo Perla – "¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me podría haber suicidado?"

"Perla, tú eres capaz de eso" – contestó ella.

"Y tú eres capaz de seducir a Chen para que te haga el amor en un nido ajeno" – le retrucó.

"¿Quieres ver?" – preguntó María mientras acariciaba a Chen y le besaba el pico una y otra vez, muy seductora.

"¡No lo hagan cuando yo estoy presente!" – exclamó Perla impactada.

"Pues entonces vete" – dijo María mientras recostaba a Chen y se subía arriba de él.

"¡No, no, no!" – repetía Perla, ahora más impactada – "¡Háganlo en su nido!"

"Llorona" – bromeó María.

"Devora-hombres" – bromeó Perla, aliviada de que María y Chen por fin se detuvieron.

"Ay, tú también eres una devora-hombres, Perla" – le dijo María – "Te apuesto a que ya te apareaste con diez machos con ese aspecto tuyo, estás preciosa"

"Gracias, pero no, no me he apareado con nadie"

"Ya llegará el momento" – la siguió María, sonriéndole – "Oye, luego enséñame tu truco para que el trasero se vuelva más grande"

"María, váyanse de aquí"

"¿Me enseñarás el truco?"

"Vete"

"No me iré si no me lo enseñas"

"¡De acuerdo!" – aceptó Perla – "Pero será otro día, estoy muy cansada y ya me quiero ir a dormir"

"Perla, todavía es muy temprano" – dijo Chen, confundido.

"Dormiré la siesta, ¿entiendes?"

"Oh, claro"

"Váyanse"

"De acuerdo, pero no olvides el truco" – le insistió María.

"No lo olvidaré" – le respondió Perla muy preocupada, ya que su trasero creció de forma natural, no por algún truco.

"Oye, ¿quieres intentar un truco divertido en el nido?" – le preguntó Chen a María mientras le tocaba la cola.

"¡Uyyy, me encantaría!" – aceptó María excitada y emocionada por aparearse con Chen otra vez – "¡Adiós Perla, Chen y yo vamos a jugar al juego del amor un rato!"

Chen y María despegaron y volaron hacia su nido muy rápido.

"Par de locos" – opinó Perla juguetonamente – "Ya se debieron aparear unas veinte veces y todavía no tienen hijos, seguramente usan alguna técnica anticonceptiva"

Perla suspiró.

"¿Por qué estoy pensando en sexo en un momento como éste?" – se preguntó - "Me siento algo cansada para ir a recoger ese sobre…"

"¡Perla!" – exclamó Iván, apareciendo de la nada.

"_Maldita sea… justo que estaba por irme a dormir…" – pensó Perla enojada._

"¿Quieres salir un rato?"

Perla no rechazaría esa oferta tan tentadora por parte de Iván, le caía lo suficientemente bien como para salir con él un rato.

"¡Claro!" – aceptó muy alegre y emocionada – "¿Cuándo saldremos?"

"¿Puede ser ahora?"

"¿Ahora?" – Perla estaba dudosa – "No sé…"

"Habrá música y comida deliciosa" – dijo Iván, tratando de convencerla – "Yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo"

"De acuerdo, vamos" – aceptó ella al escuchar eso último que dijo Iván.

**Al día siguiente…**

Perla abrió lentamente sus ojos, ahora dio otro paso adelante, pues ya había despertado sin ayuda de alguna visita por segunda vez. Excelente para ella.

Murmuró unas palabras muy extrañas, y más tarde volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo al sentir algo rodeando su cuerpo.

"¿Eh?" – es lo que murmuró antes de llevarse una inesperada sorpresa, estaba abrazada con Iván – "Esto está mal…"

Lo apartó de ella con un suave empujón, se levantó e intentó recordar la razón de por qué Iván estaba en su nido abrazado y durmiendo con ella.

"Ah, cierto" – se dijo a sí misma al recordar que anoche estuvieron reunidos con unos amigos, y, que más tarde, fueron a su nido, donde siguieron charlando y riendo, luego empezó a llover muy fuerte, y tomaron la decisión de pasar juntos la noche, se quedaron dormidos – "Me lo tomaré como una pijamada amistosa"

Miró hacia al exterior del nido y luego al cielo, habían muchas nubes negras, aparentemente se trataba de la tormenta de la noche anterior.

"¿Perla?" – la llamó Iván desde la cama y bostezando mucho – "¿Qué hora es?"

"Es hora de que te vayas" – le dijo amablemente.

"Claro, perdóname, no quise quedarme a dormir aquí sin preguntarte antes, es que la tormenta-"

"Iván, tranquilo, no pasa nada" – lo interrumpió Perla, sonriendo mucho.

"Umh, bueno" – aceptó él, con aire de culpabilidad – "¿Qué harás hoy?"

"Tengo que ir a recoger una carta"

"¿Desde cuándo hay correo para aves?" – preguntó Iván.

"Desde ahora"

"¿Quién es el cartero?" – preguntó en broma.

Perla suspiró.

"Blu" – respondió.

Iván se mordió la lengua por preguntar sin saber.

"¿Es el sobre del que me hablaste ayer?"

"Exacto, voy a buscar el sobre" – dijo Perla, con aire de valentía.

"¿Y si es algo malo?" – preguntó Iván, sujetando sus alas – "No quiero que estés más triste, sólo quiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa tuya"

"Tengo que recogerlo"

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No hace falta, puedo ir yo sola"

"De acuerdo" – aceptó – "Oye, ¿nos vemos luego?"

"¡Claro!" – aceptó Perla, ruborizándose y sonriendo mucho.

* * *

><p>Perla aterrizó a tres árboles de la madriguera de su madre. Permaneció sentada presa del pánico y el nerviosismo. Aparte de las visitas que sus padres le habían hecho a lo largo de los últimos meses, apenas había dedicado tiempo a su familia, y se sintió culpable por eso. No quería ser el centro de atención de todos, no quería ser el blanco incesante de preguntas impertinentes sobre cómo se sentía y qué planes tenía. No obstante, ya iba llegando la hora de apartar el miedo, porque ellos eran su familia… su única familia.<p>

El nido de sus padres estaba situado en pleno paseo marítimo frente a la playa de **Ipanema**, cuya bandera azul daba fe de que estaba muy limpia y bien cuidada. Desde niña le encantaba escuchar el rumor del mar batiendo las rocas y los vehementes chillidos de las gaviotas buscando su desayuno. Resultaba maravilloso tener la playa como jardín delantero, sobre todo durante el verano, pero en el invierno te morías de frío.

En los días más calurosos del año, María y Perla se aventuraban a pasear por la playa bien a la madrugada, cuando no habían humanos, sólo aves. Les encantaba caminar por la arena fresca y agudizar la mirada en busca de los machos más guapos. Perla y María eran casi hermanas desde que empezaron a llevarse bien. María era vocinglera, gritaba a los machos para atraer su atención para que la miraran. Por su parte, Perla era más dada a guardar silencio, se dedicaba a evaluar a los machos que veía con la mirada, contemplando a cada uno que pasaba frente a ella, definitivamente Perla deseaba tener una aventura con uno de esos machos. Lo cierto es que ninguna de las dos habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

No tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para charlar un poco y recoger el sobre que había dejado Blu. Perla estaba harta de fustigarse a sí misma preguntándose sobre el posible contenido del sobre, de modo que había resuelto poner fin a ese silencioso tormento. Tomó aire, aterrizó en la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa para causar buena impresión.

"¡Hola, cariño!" – la saludó Yamila, su madre – "¡Entra, entra!" – agregó con aquella encantadora expresión.

"Hola, mamá, ¿cómo va todo?" – Perla entró en la madriguera y de inmediato sintió la reconfortante comodidad. – "¿Estás sola?"

"Sí, tu padre fue a buscar el desayuno"

Perla asintió con la cabeza suavemente.

"Tienes muy buen aspecto, cariño, me encanta como llevas las plumas, ¿crees que Iván se dignaría a contármelo o ya soy demasiado vieja para formar parte de su peluquería?"

"¿Conoces a Iván?"

"Pues claro, ¿cómo no podría conocer al novio de mi hija?"

"Mamá, no es mi novio, sólo es un amigo" – Perla se apresuró mucho a corregir. Estaba muy ruborizada.

Su madre arqueó una ceja sugestivamente.

"En serio, mamá, no es mi novio"

"Bueno, te creo, pero me parece un muchacho adorable" – admitió Yamila - "Es igual a ti, Perla"

"De hecho lo es, es muy generoso, es todo un caballero, es guapo y es un bromista profesional" – dijo Perla pensando en Iván con aire soñador, era como si ella lo deseara.

Mientras se relajaban, Perla y Yamila fueron desgranando una larga conversación durante un largo rato, hasta que por fin Perla se armó de valor y preguntó por el sobre.

"Mamá, ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el sobre?"

"Lisandro lo sabe"

"Voy a buscarlo"

"De acuerdo, hija, buena suerte"

"Adiós, salúdame a papá"

* * *

><p>Perla y Lisandro aterrizaron en el centro de conservación ambiental.<p>

"_Espero que estén en casa" – pensó Perla mientras se elevaba y tocaba el timbre._

Afortunadamente el doctor abrió la puerta.

"¡Hola, Lisandro!" – saludó el doctor y luego miró a la hembra – "Perla" – dijo en un tono serio.

Perla sonrió.

"Me alegra de que ya estés mejor" – continuó Tulio – "Pasen"

Lisandro entró seguido por Perla.

"Sígueme" – le dijo.

Perla asintió con la cabeza.

Volaron hacia la escalera y luego entraron a la habitación de Tulio y de Linda.

"Estaba aquí" – dijo Lisandro mientras abría el cajón de la ropa interior de Linda y revolvía todo.

"Lisandro, es de mala educación mirar la ropa interior ajena"

"Fue por una buena causa" – dijo Lisandro, ruborizado.

Perla estaba por decir algo, pero un sostén blanco le cayó en la cara. Se lo quitó rápidamente.

"¿Me veo bien con esto?" – preguntó Lisandro mientras se ponía un par de calzoncillos, que obviamente le iban muy grandes.

"¡Lisandro, quítate eso!" – exclamó Perla avergonzada.

"Perdón"

"¿Qué hace un calzoncillo de hombre con la ropa interior de Linda?" – preguntó Perla.

"Seguramente tendrán un segundo hijo dentro de poco" – contestó Lisandro.

Perla estaba por opinar, pero esta vez unas bragas le cayeron en la cara.

"¡Qué asco!" – exclamó.

Repentinamente entró Linda en la habitación, estaba desnuda, aparentemente acababa de darse un baño.

**(A/N Agron: por supuesto que Linda estaba cubierta con una toalla).**

"¿Qué hacen revisando mi ropa interior?" – preguntó Linda con curiosidad.

"¡Ajá, aquí estás!" – exclamó Lisandro al encontrar el sobre – "Aquí tienes"

"Yo iré a vestirme al baño" – dicho esto Linda agarró una playera, un pantalón corto, un sostén y unas bragas, posteriormente se dirigió al baño.

"Lisandro, ¿me puedes dejar sola por un momento?" - preguntó Perla.

"Claro, mamá" – dicho esto Lisandro salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Perla voló hacia la superficie de la cama y tomó asiento sobre una almohada.

"Blu, es hora de ver qué secretos me estás diciendo"

Con las alas temblorosas, desgarró el precinto del paquete y cayó un sobre junto con una flor rosada.

Varias lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Perla.

Era la letra de Blu.

_Querida Perla:_

_No sé dónde estarás ni en qué momento exacto vas a leer esto. Sólo espero que mi carta te haya encontrado sana y salva entre la ropa interior de Linda. Seguramente te estarás preguntando "¿por qué Blu guardaría un sobre en medio de sostenes y bragas?", la razón es Alan, ese niño toca y rompe todo lo que encuentra. Y la verdad no creo que se atreva a tocar la ropa interior de su madre. Creo que en la habitación de ese niño hay algo más que juguetes._

_No hace mucho me susurraste que no podrías seguir adelante sola, y quiero decirte que sí puedes, Perla._

_Eres fuerte y valiente y podrás superar este conflicto. Hemos compartido algunos momentos preciosos y has hecho que mi vida sea feliz… tú has sido mi vida. No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Pero yo sólo soy un capítulo de tu vida, y habrá muchos más. Recuerda nuestros maravillosos momentos, pero, por favor, no tengas miedo de crear otros recuerdos distintos._

_Gracias por hacerme el honor de ser mi esposa. Por todo, te quedo eternamente agradecido, mi amor._

_Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estoy contigo, siempre te estoy observando desde aquí en el cielo, y te prometo de que algún día volveré a tu lado, te lo prometo._

_Siempre te voy a amar._

_Posdata: te estaré vigilando, así que sabré si eres feliz o no. En caso de que no seas feliz, sigue a tu corazón._

_Posdata 2: hay otro sobre escondido en esta misma casa, te daré una pista para que descubras donde está. La pista está escrita en esta misma carta._

_Tu esposo y tu mejor amigo._

_Blu._

_Te amo muchísimo._

Perla alzó la mirada y vio a Blu, estaba ahí con ella, y eso nunca más iba a cambiar. Blu la miraba con una sonrisa y se notaba la alegría y la confianza en sus ojos, eso significaba una cosa: Perla tenía que seguir adelante con su vida, no tenía que tener miedo de _crear nuevos recuerdos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Creo que la parte más difícil de escribir fue la carta, me la pasé mucho tiempo pensando como sería, y creo que quedó perfecta.**

**Hay una segunda carta.**

**¿Dónde estará?**

**¿Cuál será la pista?**

**Intenten descubrir la pista, la misma está escrita en la carta. En caso de que la descubran, son unos genios.**

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**PD: actualizaré mi otra historia lo más pronto posible.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD2: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	6. Dos seis

**_Capítulo 6: Dos seis._**

"Vaya" – fue todo cuanto María y Chen pudieron decir mientras los tres estaban sentados sobre una rama, contemplando en silencio el contenido de la carta. La conversación mantenida durante los últimos minutos había sido muy poca, puesto a que todos estaban tratando de averiguar cómo se sentían. Fue algo así:

"Pero, ¿cómo se las arreglaría para…?"

"¿Y cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que…?"

"¿Cuándo creen que…?"

"En fin, supongo que lo hizo cuando estaba a solas"

Perla y María se limitaron a mirarse mientras Chen balbuceaba y tartamudeaba, tratando de establecer cuándo, dónde y cómo su amigo agonizante se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo aquella idea a solas sin que nadie lo supiese.

"Vaya" – repitió finalmente, tras llegar a la conclusión de que en efecto Blu lo había llevado a cabo a solas.

"Sí, vaya" – convino Perla – "Entonces, ¿ninguno de ustedes tenía la menor idea?"

"Bueno, no sé cómo lo verás tú, Perla, pero para mí está bastante claro que Chen fue el cerebro que planeó y organizó todo eso" – dijo María sarcásticamente.

"En fin, sea como fuere, cumplió con su palabra, ¿no?" – dijo Chen secamente, y miró a las chicas con una tierna sonrisa.

"No cabe duda" – susurró Perla.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Perla? Quiero decir… ¿cómo te sientes? Debe ser muy extraño" – dijo María, obviamente preocupada.

"Estoy bien" – contestó Perla, algo pensativa – "En realidad no sé…"

"Creo que Blu se lo tomó en serio…" – murmuró Chen.

"Chen, Blu es el único que murió, ¿quién sabe cómo se lo tomaría él?"

Se hizo el silencio.

"Bien, estudiemos esto con más detalle, si les parece" – propuso Chen, de repente disfrutando del asunto – "¿Hay otra carta?"

"Sí, hay otra, pero está escondida quién sabe dónde…"

"Luego la buscamos" – dijo María.

Los tres pensaban en lo mismo: Blu lo había planeado sabiendo que moriría pronto. Todos reflexionaron un momento sobre aquello, hasta que finalmente Perla miró a sus amigos radiante de felicidad. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Blu hubiese preparado para ella, iba a ser interesante, y además ya había conseguido que volviera a sentirse una hembra casi normal. Mientras reía y escuchaba a Chen y a María especular acerca de lo que contendría aquella carta escondida, fue como si él estuviera con ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

"¡Hola, Iván!" – exclamó Perla entrando a la peluquería de aves.

"¡Ah, Perla, no sabía que vendrías!"

"Necesito que me arregles otra vez"

"¿Otra vez?" – Iván estaba sorprendido – "Perla, te arreglé hace unos días"

"Lo sé, pero es algo muy especial"

"¿Harás algo especial esta noche?" – preguntó él mientras conducía a Perla a una silla frente a un espejo.

"Sí, el gran dos seis" – contestó Perla sonriendo.

"¿El gran dos seis? ¿Y eso qué es?" – preguntó Iván – "¿Quizás el número de autobús que va hasta tu nido?"

Perla se echó a reír.

"No hay autobuses para aves" – corrigió ella.

"¿Y entonces qué es?"

"¡Dos seis son los años que cumplo!"

"¿Crees que no lo sé, cariño?" – preguntó Iván – "¡Pedro!" – exclamó.

Al oír la señal, Pedro salió junto a Nico de la trastienda con un pastel en sus alas, seguidos por una fila de ave que entonaban junto a Iván el _Cumpleaños feliz. _Perla se quedó atónita.

"¡Iván!" – fue cuando pudo decir. Trató de contener las lágrimas por la alegría, fue lo más lindo que alguien pudo haber hecho por ella luego de la muerte de Blu. A esas alturas todas las aves del club se sumaron al coro, y se sintió muy feliz por aquella muestra de cariño. Cuando terminaron de cantar, todos aplaudieron y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

"¡Dios Todopoderoso, Perla, un día estás aquí riéndote tanto que casi te caes del sillón y al siguiente estás llorando!"

"Oh, pero es que esto ha sido increíble, Iván. Muchas gracias" – susurró Perla, secándose las lágrimas para luego abrazarlo y darle un beso muy cerca de su pico.

Iván se ruborizó y también la abrazó.

Pasaba el tiempo…

"Amh… ¿Iván?"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya puedes soltarme" – susurró Perla.

"Oh, perdón, me dejé llevar"

"Igual yo"

"Bien, Perla, ahora estás más que preciosa, eres un diamante" – la halagó Iván, haciéndole una reverencia.

Perla se ruborizó mucho.

"Serás la reina de la fiesta, ¡pásalo bien!"

* * *

><p><strong>Esa noche…<strong>

"¡Perla, abre mi regalo primero!" – gritó María apartando a Chen casi hasta tumbarlo al suelo.

"Amor, vas a matarme" – bromeó él.

"¡María!" – exclamaron todas.

"Primero el brindis" – agregó Eva.

Todas alzaron sus copas.

"Bien, por la mejor amiga del mundo entero, que ha pasado un año difícil pero que en todo momento ha demostrado ser la hembra más valiente y fuerte que he conocido jamás. Es una inspiración para todas nosotras, ¡que sea feliz los próximos veintiséis años de su vida! ¡Por Perla!" - exclamó María.

"¡Por Perla!" – corearon todos, e inmediatamente María corrió a traer su regalo para Perla.

"Nada de eso" – dijo Eva – "Primero tienes que ponerte esta diadema, porque esta noche eres la princesa, y segundo-"

"¡Perla, mi regalo!" – gritó María interrumpiendo a Eva.

Las chicas ayudaron a Perla a ponerse la hermosa diadema que, por fortuna, combinaba de piedras preciosas con su reluciente corsé negro. En ese momento, rodeada de todos sus amigos, Perla se sentía como una princesa.

Perla retiró con cuidado el papel que envolvía cuidadosamente el regalo de María.

"¡Oh, rompe el papel de una vez!" – la instó Liz, muy emocionada.

Perla miró confundida el contenido de la caja.

"¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó levantando un objeto.

"¡Tienes que leer el papel!" – exclamó María sonriendo.

Perla comenzó a leer lo que ponía en las supuestas instrucciones.

"Veamos, funciona con pilas, vibra mucho y es… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡María, eres una sinvergüenza!" – exclamó Perla al descubrir que era un consolador.

Perla y sus amigas se echaron a reír como histéricas.

"¡Bueno, desde luego que lo voy a utilizar mucho!" – bromeó Perla levantando el objeto para que todos lo vean.

Chen pareció estar a punto de vomitar.

"¿Te gusta?" – preguntó María, ansiando su aprobación – "Quería dártelo antes, pero pensaba que no lo usarías estando triste"

"¡Menos mal que me lo guardaste hasta hoy!" – exclamó Perla mirando el aparato vibrador.

"¿Lo usarás?" – preguntó su amiga.

Perla arqueó una ceja como diciéndole: _"¿Y tú que crees?"_

"Perla, eres una loca" – bromeó María.

"Lo sé, María" – murmuró Perla – "Oye, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?" – le preguntó mostrándole el objeto.

"Tengo unos contactos" – respondió María.

Perla sonrió y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.

"Gracias, es el mejor regalo del mundo" – le susurró.

"Lo sé, sabía que te gustaría, Perla" – susurró María correspondiéndole el abrazo – "Lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginar que es la parte noble de Blu y entonces-"

"María, eres una pervertida" – opinó Eva interrumpiéndola.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó inocentemente – "Sólo le estaba diciendo a Perla que imagine que ese vibrador es la parte noble de Blu, el aparato hará el resto del trabajo"

Eva y María se pusieron a discutir…

**Un rato después…**

"Perla, aquí tienes mi regalo" – dijo Liz, y dicho esto le mostró un marco de plata con una fotografía de ella y de Blu en el baile de Navidad del año pasado, unos meses antes de que Taylán regresara.

"Blu estaba tan guapo en ese baile…" – recordó María con aire soñador, y Perla la miró muy celosa.

"Tienes a Chen, no te quejes"

María tragó saliva, se había dado cuenta de que era muy enamoradiza.

"¡Dios, ni siquiera recuerdo que nos hiciéramos fotos!" – exclamó Perla contemplando la fotografía.

"Pues yo ni siquiera recuerdo haber estado ahí" – murmuró Chen.

Perla contempló la foto con mucho cuidado, pues fue el último baile de Navidad que tuvo con Blu.

"Bueno, esto va a ocupar el lugar de honor" – dijo ella.

"¿Y el consolador que te di?" – preguntó María celosa, y Eva le dio una patada sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Ya sabes que lugar va a ocupar" – respondió Perla irónicamente refiriéndose a la zona que estaba en medio de sus piernas.

"¡Vengan, chicas, es hora de beber como Dios lo manda!" – vociferó María, y todas salieron corriendo a esconderse para protegerse del tapón.

"¿De dónde sacaron una botella de champaña?" – preguntó Perla.

"Lo robamos de una tienda" – contestó Eva – "Una larga historia…"

María clavó sus garras en el tapón y comenzó a jalar. Todos los presentes gritaron juguetonamente cuando el tapón salió volando y le pegó en la cabeza a Chen.

**Pasaba el tiempo…**

Perla caminaba de un lado a otro siendo arrastrada por los invitados para felicitarla, abrazarla y preguntarle cómo iba su vida.

"Uffff…" – murmuró agotada.

Miró hacia la puerta y allí vio a Iván apoyado sobre la pared observándola con aire divertido.

"Pareces ocupada" – bromeó mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Sí, creo que me están preparando para dar una entrevista nacional" – siguió Perla irónicamente.

"Sí, eso creo"

Perla sonrió.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Perla" – dijo Iván, sonriendo mucho.

"Gracias"

"Te traje esto" – susurró mientras revelaba una flor rosada.

"Oh, no puedo creerlo…" – murmuró Perla encantada, pues esa era la misma clase de flor que Blu le había regalado en su primer aniversario como pareja – "Iván, es tan lindo de tu parte"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Me encanta" – contestó ella mientras se acomodaba la flor rosada sobre su diadema de princesa.

Perla miró hacia atrás y vio como sus amigas la observaban con miradas y sonrisas pícaras.

"¡Hey, Iván, ya bésala!" – gritó María y todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse.

"¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen!" – repetían todos muy alegres.

Iván miró a Perla y se ruborizó.

"¿Entonces…?"

"¿Entonces qué?" – insistió Perla sonriendo.

"¡Que se besen!" – exclamó María aún más fuerte, y todas la siguieron.

Perla acercó su rostro y le dio un beso a Iván en la mejilla.

"¿Contentas?"

"¡Pero era en los labios!" – exclamó María riéndose.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – le ofreció Iván.

"¡Sí!" – aceptó Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Perla despertó con una horrible jaqueca. Tenía la garganta más seca que las sandalias de Tulio y tenía la vista borrosa. Se apoyó en un codo e intentó abrir los ojos, que de un modo u otro se le habían pegado. Echó un vistazo al lugar, estaba en su nido.

**Un rato después…**

Perla llegó al lago para darse una ducha, pero se asustó al ver su reflejo en el agua, ¿había sufrido un accidente la noche anterior? Exhausta se desplomó en el agua y allí se quedó flotando un largo rato. Perla levantó un poco la vista al escuchar a alguien acercándose.

"Oh, hazme lo que quieras" – murmuró – "Sí quieres viólame, secuéstrame o lo que sea que tengas en mente, pero antes de que termines dame un poco de agua…"

"Menos mal que no soy la única" – murmuró María desplomándose junto a ella.

"¿Quién eres?" – preguntó Perla.

"Me llamo María, creo" – fue la respuesta – "Pero no me preguntes quién es esa María porque no tengo ni idea…" – agregó.

Perla suspiró y bebió un poco de agua.

"El macho que estaba arriba de mí ayer a la noche me dijo que me conocía mucho…" – susurró María sonriendo.

"¿Así que tú y Chen hicieron el amor otra vez?"

"Sip" – contestó María – "Otra vez"

"Ya rompieron el récord"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Blu y yo estuvimos juntos diez años, y hacíamos el amor mínimo dos veces al año"

"¿Y?"

"Tú y Chen llevan cinco años juntos y hacen el amor una vez por semana"

"Mejor hacer el amor mientras podamos" – dijo María.

"¿Por qué no tienen hijos?" – preguntó Perla – "Serían unos excelentes padres"

"No sé…"

"¿Qué método anticonceptivo usan?"

"Perla, eso es algo privado entre él y yo" – respondió María.

"Vamos, dímelo" – insistió.

"De acuerdo, se detiene antes de llegar al clímax"

"Blu hacía lo mismo" – recordó Perla con aire soñador – "Me hacía sentir tan bien…"

"¿Era bueno haciéndolo?"

"Era excelente, pero ahora que no está…"

"Te dije que usaras mi regalo para complacerte" – le recordó María – "También te había dicho que imaginaras que era la parte íntima de Blu, para que te guste mucho más, ¿lo olvidas?"

"No es lo mismo sentir a Blu en carne y hueso dentro de mi vientre que a un Blu de plástico"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque ya lo probé"

"Eres una pervertida, ¿lo sabías?" – bromeó María, y se echó a reír.

"Oye, tú fuiste la que me dio el dildo, no me hables de perversidad…" – murmuró Perla.

"¿No lo usarás más?"

"Nunca dije eso"

"Como sea, Perla, bienvenida al club de los veintiséis"

"El comienzo con el alcohol y de satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales con un consolador de plástico no quiere decir que siga así" – dijo Perla – "A partir de ahora soy una hembra sensata de veintiséis años" – agregó sonriendo alentadoramente.

María asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Las dos"

"Mierda, ¿qué hacemos en el lago a las dos de la madrugada?"

"Perla, son las dos de la tarde"

"Vaya, ¿cómo es posible?"

"Tiene que ver con la gravedad o algo así, perdón, ese día no fui a la escuela" – bromeó María.

"María, me estoy muriendo"

"Yo también"

"Voy a dormir un rato más, a ver si cuando despierte el suelo ha dejado de moverse" – dijo Perla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo después?<strong>

Eran las nueve de la noche, y Perla aún estaba flotando dormida en el lago.

"¡Perla, Perla!" – gritó alguien – "¡Oh por Dios, esto no puede ser posible!"

Perla despertó, pero no abrió sus ojos.

"Oh Dios… ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué, por qué? ¿Por qué me la arrebataste?"

Perla abrió sus ojos y vio a Iván.

"¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"¡Uy, estás viva!" – gritó él, muy feliz.

"Pues sí"

"¡Pensé que estabas muerta!"

"Estoy viva, pero moriré de hambre si no como algo ahora mismo" – dijo ella, y miró el árbol de mangos – "Rayos, no quedan más…"

Iván le mostró un gran mango.

"Me estaba llevando el último antes de que me llevara el susto"

Perla sonrió.

"Tómalo"

"Oh, no, Iván, tranquilo, comeré otra fruta"

"Perla, toma mi mango, ¿sí?" – le preguntó con su encantadora expresión y abriendo mucho sus ojos azules gélidos.

Ella no pudo contenerse, tomó el mango y le dio un mordisco, luego otro, y otro, y varios más.

"Pareces hambrienta" – bromeó Iván.

"Lo siento, es que no como desde hoy a la mañana"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estaba muy cansada por la fiesta" – respondió.

"Oh, yo también lo estaba, fue divertido, ¿no lo crees?"

"Muy divertido" – corrigió.

Iván sonrió y luego dio un bostezo.

"Creo que ya me voy, Perla"

"De acuerdo, nos vemos"

"Cuídate, y que disfrutes del mango" – dijo Iván, luego le dio un abrazo.

"Adiós" – dijo Perla, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Un saludo, gracias por leer.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	7. Nervios de punta

**_Capítulo 7: Nervios de punta._**

**Tres días después…**

Perla despertó a la madrugada con muchos deseos de averiguar dónde se encontraba la dichosa carta escondida, estaba dispuesta a encontrarla el día de hoy.

Comió su desayuno favorito, un gran mango, pero para su desgracia tuvo que recorrer toda la selva para encontrar al menos uno, pues a casi todos les gustaba dicha fruta. Cuando por fin estaba satisfecha, se dirigió al lago, donde se dio un refrescante baño. Perla había progresado mucho desde que su desaparecido amigo, Iván, había aparecido. Sentía cómo si él era lo único que le faltaba, se sentía muy bien cuando la acompañaba, cuando la hacía reír, cuando la abrazaba y también cuando la acariciaba.

También tenía muchos deseos de ir a visitar a sus hijos, deseaba ver si se encontraban bien, o si tenían problemas con su pareja, o también si ya se aproximaba el nacimiento de los hijos de Lisandro y Karen, los cuales serían sus nietos. También sentía curiosidad y preocupación por Pablo y Sofía, pues ellos quizás estaban destinados a estar juntos teniendo la misma sangre, pero el enamoramiento entre hermanos es totalmente normal en el reino animal, así que no tenía preocuparse, pero en realidad no sabía porque lo hacía.

La idea de que Pablo y Sofía tengan hijos le encantaba a Perla, pues si llegara a ser así los pollitos serían totalmente de su sangre. Sin embargo, a ellos les costaba entender que tendrían que hacerlo con sus hermanos, les resultaba raro, pero eso no les importaba mucho, ya que la idea de aparearse los atraía mucho.

Perla recordó a Iván, recordó su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos gélidos y las veces cuando adoptaba su encantadora expresión que la hacía sentir tan bien, se sentía tan cómoda junto a él que incluso a veces deseaba que la llegada de la noche y la hora de ir a descansar no los separara.

Estaba tan concentrada en pensar en Iván que apenas pudo darse cuenta que ya había llegado al centro de conservación ambiental. Miró hacia el garaje y pudo ver que el coche de Tulio no estaba, lo que significaba que la familia Monteiro no estaba en casa.

Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, y el ducto de ventilación ahora estaba protegido con una rejilla.

Perla voló hacia la puerta y la abrió, al parecer Tulio había olvidado ponerle llave.

Lo primero que hizo Perla fue volar a la habitación de Alan, ya que la carta decía que había algo allí, buscó por todos lados, revolvió los cajones de los muebles.

"¿En qué lugar no he buscado todavía?" – se preguntaba.

Perla miró debajo de la cama de Alan y comprobó que habían muchos juguetes, le daba pereza meterse a buscar ahí en medio de ese despelote, pero bueno, era el último lugar.

Aterrizó en el suelo, se arrastró debajo de la cama y comenzó a mover los juguetes, primero movió un auto, luego un camión, luego un skate-board y allí pudo ver un papel algo arrugado.

"¡Te encontré!" – exclamó contenta.

Estiró sus alas, agarró el papel y comprobó que era un sobre.

Perla olió el sobre, todavía tenía el suave aroma de Blu.

"¡Sí!" – exclamó con aire de victoria.

Desgarró el precinto y con mucho cuidado sacó una carta

"Maldita sea… yo esperaba una carta con corazones…" – murmuró al ver que estaba escrita.

Perla comenzó a leer…

_¡Sabía que la encontrarías a tiempo, feliz cumpleaños, Perla!_

_¿Recuerdas que siempre te decía que eras mi bailarina favorita? Bueno, eso todavía no ha cambiado._

_¿Hace cuánto no vas a una fiesta? (la de tu cumpleaños no vale)._

_Todos los años Pedro y Nico hacen una fiesta en honor a su club, esas fiestas son grandiosas, quiero que vayas._

"¿Eso es todo?" – preguntó Perla – "¿Nada más?"

Perla siguió leyendo el resto…

_Seguramente hace mucho que no cantas una canción, así que quiero que cantes una, porque yo voy a estar allí para escucharte._

"Oh, Blu, yo ya no canto…" – murmuró ella apenada.

_Y quiero que cantes algo lindo. Un karaoke._

"¡No voy a cantar un karaoke!"

_Sí, si lo vas a hacer._

"¿Cómo supo que al principio iba a decir que no?" – se preguntó Perla – "Me conoce mucho" – sonrió.

_Posdata: te amo._

"Yo también te amo, Blu"

Perla acarició la carta y contempló la perfecta caligrafía.

"No tengo elección…" – murmuró.

Miró la carta otra vez y notó la mirada de Blu, su pico se torció en una sonrisa y terminó echándose a reír. Perla gritaba "¡ni hablar!" cada vez que recobrara el aliento. Por fin se serenó y exclamó.

"¡Blu, eres un cabrón! ¡De ninguna manera voy a pasar por esa vergüenza!"

Blu se rió con ganas.

"Esto no tiene nada de divertido. Sabes muy bien lo que pienso al respecto y me niego a hacerlo. No. Ni hablar. Ni lo pienses. No lo haré"

"Tienes que hacerlo y lo sabes" – dijo Blu, sonriendo.

"¡No me hagas esto!"

"Hazlo por mí"

"No voy a hacerlo por ti, ni por nadie, ni por la paz mundial, ¡no quiero cantar!"

"Hazlo por mí" – repitió Blu antes de desaparecer.

"¿Con quién hablabas?" – preguntó María apareciendo junto a Chen.

"Con nadie" – contestó Perla.

"¡Uyyyy, una carta!" – exclamó Chen – "¿Es de Blu?"

"Exacto"

"¿Podemos verla?"

"No"

María le arrebató la carta.

_Querida Perla, quiero decirte que te amo, quiero hacer el amor contigo hasta morirme del cansancio…_

"¡María!" – gritó Perla – "¡Devuélveme eso!"

"Sólo bromeaba" – se defendió inocentemente – "¿Así que Blu quiere que cantes?"

"No lo voy a hacer"

"¿Ni siquiera por él?" – preguntó Chen – "Debes estar bromeando"

María le dio un codazo a Chen.

"Perdón"

"Voy a pensarlo"

"Tienes que hacerlo, Perla, por él" – dijo María.

"María, por el canto pase el día más embarazoso de mi vida"

"Vamos, Perla" – repuso María – "Sólo fue una caída…"

"¡No me digas! – exclamó Perla – "Me acuerdo perfectamente, ¿sabes?"

María se dio la vuelta y se quedó quieta.

"¿María?"

Silencio absoluto.

"¿María, estás bien?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

"María, ¿te estás riendo?" – inquirió Perla enojada.

Oyó algo parecido a una risa.

"¡Qué maravilloso apoyo me presta mi mejor amiga!" – exclamó Perla – "Ya váyanse"

"Perla, perdóname"

"Vete"

María y Chen se marcharon.

Perla se sentó en la cama de Alan.

"¡Oh, Blu!" – exclamó Perla mirando hacia arriba – "Creía que tenías intención de ayudarme, no de ponerme los nervios de punta"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Fue algo corto, disculpen.**

**Por otro lado lamento informar que es mi última actualización hasta dentro de dos semanas, me voy de viaje a Mar del Plata (Argentina).**

**Un saludo, deséenme buen viaje.**

**Cuando vuelva actualizaré inmediatamente esta historia y posiblemente comience otra.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	8. Sentimiento

**Capítulo 8: Sentimiento.**

"Oh, María, lo odio" – se lamentó Perla.

"Tranquila, estoy completamente segura de que lo que te dejó Blu será muy divertido"

"Divertido para ustedes, vergonzoso para mí"

"Bueno, así se mantiene entretenido al público" – dijo Chen secamente, y Perla le devolvió un codazo.

"No le pegues a mi novio" – lo defendió María.

"María, tú tampoco eres una santa" – murmuró Perla enojada – "Blu va a arruinar lo que me queda de dignidad"

"Me resisto a creer que escribió todo eso a propósito, Perla" – dijo María con voz tranquilizadora – "Creo sinceramente que lo hizo para desearte un feliz cumpleaños…"

"¡Claro!" – vociferó Perla – "¡Mi regalo será perder la dignidad!" – agregó, y María le dio una bofetada.

"¡No!" – exclamó María dándole una segunda bofetada en la otra mejilla – "¿Por qué estás tan enojada?"

"Porque incluso me lo dijo varios años atrás, y sus palabras decían exactamente…" – Perla hizo una pausa e imitó la voz de Blu – "No me parecen bien esas celebraciones estúpidas bla bla bla, soy una boba, bla bla bla… es un buen plasta"

"¡Oh, es un monstruo!"

"Bueno, yo no iría tan lejos, María…"

"Veo que no hay forma de tranquilizarte, ¿verdad?"

Perla esbozó una sonrisa. Blu sabría exactamente cómo se sentía, sabría exactamente qué decir y qué hacer. Le daría uno de sus famosos abrazos y todos los problemas se esfumarían. Agarró una hoja de una rama y la abrazó con fuerza. No recordaba la última vez que había abrazado a alguien, abrazado a alguien como… ¿Iván?

"Perla, ¿qué te pasa?"

"Perdón, estaba pensando en boberías" – contestó sacudiendo bruscamente su cabeza, pero la imagen del rostro de Iván no se esfumaba de su mente – "¿Qué decían?"

María comenzó a hablar, pero Perla aún seguía pensando en aquél muchacho al que había conocido en Nueva York tiempo atrás…

"¿Holaaaaa? Planeta Tierra llamando a Perla, ¿sigues ahí o le estoy hablando a las ramas?"

"Perdona, María, ¿qué decías?"

"Decía si habías vuelto a pensar en el asunto ese del karaoke"

"¡María!" – exclamó Perla – "¡No hay nada más que pensar sobre ese tema!"

"¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Cálmate mujer!" – se defendió María – "Sólo esta pensando en que quizás tendrías que estar preparándote"

"Quiere que cante en el club"

"¡Ay, qué tierno! ¿Eso es porque tú eres su bailarina favorita?"

"Creo que ésa era la idea" – admitió Perla, algo desconsolada. A Chen ya le daban ganas de abrazarla, ella se veía tan triste y tan sola, pero temía a sufrir la ira y los celos de María.

"Pues me parece una idea encantadora, pero cantar karaoke…"

"Por eso no quería ni pensarlo. Si nadie sabe qué es el karaoke simplemente no puedo cantar, ¿verdad?" – dijo Perla, satisfecha de haber encontrado una escapatoria.

"Hablando de otra cosa, ¿quieren ir al centro de conservación ambiental?" – ofreció María sonriendo.

"¿Para qué?" – preguntó Perla.

"No lo sé, para pasar el rato, aquí hace mucho calor"

"Umh… bien, vamos allá"

**Un rato después…**

"Lisandro, ¿qué haces aquí?" – preguntó Perla al entrar al centro de conservación ambiental.

"Karen y yo estamos viendo una película" – respondió, y luego voló hacia el sofá frente al televisor, estaba dando **Titanic**.

"Amo a Leonardo Dicaprio" – admitió Karen – "Es tan lindo"

"¿Y yo?" – preguntó Lisandro, algo celoso.

Karen no contestó, sólo siguió viendo la película.

Lisandro batió sus alas y se dirigió a hablarle a su madre.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

"Mmm… creo que Karen me está engañando con un humano" – respondió el joven, y Perla se echó a reír.

"Eso es imposible" – comentó Perla.

"Hace un rato me dijo que quería casarse con Leonardo Dicaprio"

"¡Y lo haré!" – gritó Karen desde el sofá.

Perla giró su cabeza y allí vio a María y a Chen apoyados sobre los hombros de Tulio, aparentemente el doctor les estaba explicando algo. Se acercó con curiosidad.

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Es privado" – contestó Chen.

"¿Sientes algo si te toco ahí?" – preguntó Tulio mientras ponía un dedo sobre la barriga de María, a lo que la guacamaya negó con la cabeza.

Perla comenzó a preocuparse, temía que María tuviera alguna enfermedad.

"¿Te has sentido rara últimamente?" – preguntó el doctor.

"Dile la verdad" – susurró Chen al ver que María lo miró de reojo.

María asintió con la cabeza.

"Perla, ¿puedes darnos un momento a solas?" – pidió Tulio al ver que estaba escuchando. Ella se alejó y fue a ver **Titanic**.

"Ay… que tierno…" – susurró Karen al ver que estaban pasando la escena erótica de Rose desnuda y Jack dibujándola – "Me gustaría que hagamos algo así"

"A mí también me gustaría hacer eso" – susurró Lisandro, y dicho esto posó su ala en el pecho de Karen, para luego acariciarla.

"¡EJEM!" – interrumpió Perla avergonzada – "Si quieren privacidad vayan a su nido"

"Perdón"

Perla se ruborizó al ver la escena erótica de la televisión, e inmediatamente recordó algo…

**-FLASHBACK-**

Perla y Blu se encontraban en el lago bañándose…

"¿Te gustó la película que vimos ayer?" – preguntó Blu.

"Si te refieres a **Titanic**, me encantó, pero también me hizo llorar, jamás vi a tantos humanos morir" – contestó Perla – "¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?"

"Mmm… esa pregunta es difícil de contestar" – admitió Blu pensando – "Creo que la parte cuando Rose y Jack se conocieron"

"Buena elección"

"¿Y la tuya?"

"Vaya…" – murmuró Perla ruborizada.

"Dímelo"

"La parte en donde Jack dibujaba a Rose en un papel"

Blu tragó saliva.

"¿Por qué te gusta esa parte?"

"Mmm… quizás porque justo en ese instante se me había venido una idea a la mente" – contestó Perla.

"¿Una idea?" – Blu se ruborizó, se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de otra de las ideas sexuales de Perla, y era obvio de que a él le encantaban esas ideas – "¿Me la explicas?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando en que quizás tú podrías dibujarme a mí"

"Pero Perla, yo no sé dibujar"

"Vamos, Blu, te he visto dibujar miles de veces, ¿y no me quieres dibujar a mí, a tu esposa?"

"De acuerdo"

**Minutos después…**

Blu tenía un papel y un lápiz en su dominio…

"Ya volví" – anunció aterrizando frente a Perla en el lago.

Perla lo miró y sonrió. Blu le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se hizo el silencio…

"Y entonces… ¿qué hago?" – preguntó Perla.

"Mmm… pues deberías hacer lo mismo que Rose" – contestó Blu ruborizándose mucho al igual que Perla.

"¿Quieres que haga esto?" - indagó ella mientras se acostaba en la orilla y adoptaba una posición provocativa.

Blu se excitó, pero rápidamente agarró el lápiz y el papel para intentar disimular sus deseos.

Perla se ruborizó y rió levemente por su reacción.

"Bueno, aquí vamos" – dicho esto Blu dibujo una línea, luego otra, y otra, y muchas más, hasta darle forma a la cabeza y al rostro de Perla – "Emh… trata de no reírte"

"Perdón" – se disculpó Perla – "¿Cómo vas?"

"Tardaré un rato…" – murmuró él mientras dibujaba el cuello, luego el pecho y luego prosiguió con sus alas.

"Blu, ¿qué te pasa?" – preguntó Perla al ver que se detuvo.

"Nada, es sólo que estoy en la parte más difícil"

Perla se ruborizó, pues ya se había dado cuenta de que Blu había llegado a las caderas, y que luego iría dibujando el resto de su cuerpo.

"Adelante" – le dijo, y luego le sopló un beso.

Blu comenzó a dibujar con mucho cuidado sus caderas, ahora estaba muy excitado, pues estaba a punto de dibujar su zona íntima. Levantó la cabeza y vio como Perla lo miraba con esa mirada tan seductora que siempre lo dejaba hipnotizado. Era imposible escapar de la atrapante mirada de Perla, ella sabía lo que hacía, sabía que tarde o temprano Blu vendría arriba de ella. Ahora ambos estaban muy calientes.

Pasaron varios minutos, y Blu suspiró de alivio al ver que ya había terminado la parte más difícil del dibujo, por lo que siguió con las patas de Perla y más tarde con su cola.

"Listo" – anunció con apenas un hilo de voz por la excitación – "¿Quieres ver?"

Perla se levantó de la arena de la orilla del lago, se acercó Blu y miró el papel.

"Vaya, está perfecto" – opinó asombrada – "Mmm… ¿así es como me veo cuando estoy en esa posición?" – preguntó ruborizándose.

"Pero te ves muy hermosa" – la siguió Blu.

Perla sonrió, y luego vio un líquido cayendo por el rostro de Blu.

"¿Por qué estás tan sudado?" – le preguntó.

"Bueno, es difícil dibujar a una chica posando en una posición como esa, ¿sabes?"

"Ven, yo te ayudo" – susurró Perla, y lo arrastró hacia el agua, donde nuevamente disfrutaron del placer del sexo.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

Perla miró hacia atrás y vio que María y Chen ya habían terminado de hablar con el doctor, estaba feliz, pero a la vez preocupada por su amiga.

"¿María, tienes algo?"

"No sé" – contestó dudosa.

"Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos" – interrumpió Chen – "Tenemos que hablar de algo"

"Hum… bueno, adiós" – se despidió Perla, luego miró a Lisandro, parecía algo triste – "¿Qué pasa, hijo?"

"Nada, es sólo que extraño un poco a papá" – respondió suspirando.

"Yo también, Lisandro, yo también"

* * *

><p>Cuando Perla había regresado a su nido, las cosas se volvieron tan oscuras y solitarias como de costumbre. No había nadie quién la recibiera con un abrazo y un beso, o que la hiciera reír, o que la acariciara mientras dormía, o alguien que la despertara cada mañana con un apetitoso desayuno de frutas.<p>

"¿Puedo pasar?" – preguntó Iván.

"¡Iván, no sabía que ibas a venir a visitarme!" – exclamó Perla, que de alguna forma había recuperado la alegría.

"Ni yo, pero pasaba cerca de tu nido, ¿te molesta si me quedo unos minutos?"

"¡Para nada!" – contestó Perla sonriendo.

Iván entró a la madriguera y se sentó contra la pared junto a Perla.

"Me enteré de que vas a cantar" – le dijo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno… me encontré a María y a Chen y charlamos un rato" – contestó Iván – "Además pude notar a María muy preocupada" – agregó, pensando en eso.

"Lo sé, últimamente me ha estado ocultando cosas" – explicó Perla – "Espero que no sea nada grave"

"Igual yo, estoy preocupado, quizás sea una enfermedad"

**Pasó un rato…**

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

"Perla, tengo que irme" – le dijo Iván.

"Está bien, gracias por visitarme, me alegraste el día otra vez"

"No fue nada, a propósito, si en algún momento quieres cantar me gustaría que me lo avisaras, así puedo ir a escucharte"

"Lo haré" – afirmó Perla – "Adiós"

Iván abandonó la madriguera, Perla lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en el horizonte.

"Creo que estoy enamorada… otra vez…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Bueno, un pequeño capítulo para anunciar mi regreso, lamento la larga espera.**

**Por otro lado estén atentos, tengo varias sorpresas por delante para todos ustedes.**

**Un saludo.**

**Cambio y corto.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	9. Inscripción

**Capítulo 9: Inscripción.**

**Varios días después…**

Perla, María y Kali estaban sentadas en la rama de un árbol en medio de una hermosa plaza que estaba cerca de la avenida Atlántica. Solían reunirse allí para ver el mundo pasar. María siempre decía que era la mejor manera de ir a visitar las tiendas de Río de Janeiro, a pesar de que no eran tiendas para aves, ella se sentía atraída.

"¡No puedo creer que Blu organizara todo esto!" – le dijo asombrada Kali, que era una guacamaya verde, excepto por el color amarillo de su pecho y por la zona cercana a sus ojos. Era una amiga de Blu y de Perla, hasta que un día desapareció, pero por suerte volvió sana y salva. Era un poco más pequeña, pero de una edad cercana a la de Perla, era bastante pasiva, pero también muy soñadora y enamoradiza.

"Será muy divertido" – dijo María impaciente.

"Oh, Dios" – Perla se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensarlo – "De verdad, de verdad que sigo sin querer hacerlo, pero tengo que terminar lo que Blu comenzó"

"¡Ése es el espíritu, Perla!" – exclamó Kali sonriendo – "¡Y todos estaremos allí para apoyarte!"

"Espera un momento, Kali" – dijo Perla, con cono menos festivo – "Sólo quiero que estén presentes tú y María, nadie más. No quiero convertir esto en un acontecimiento, que quede entre nosotras"

"¡Pero Perla!" – protestó María – "¡Es un acontecimiento! Nadie espera que vuelvas a cantar luego de lo que te pasó la última vez…"

"¡María!" – la interrumpió Perla – "Una no debe hablar de esas cosas. Una sigue estando marcada por aquella experiencia"

"Ya, pues en mi opinión una es una idiota si aún no lo ha superado" – replicó María.

"¿Cuándo es la gran noche?" – preguntó Kali para evitar malas vibraciones.

"El próximo martes" – rezongó Perla, y dicho esto inclinó su cabeza hasta golpearla contra el suelo. María y Kali la miraron con curiosidad.

"No te preocupes, Perla. Eso te da siete días exactos para transformarte en Alex Ubago. No hay ningún problema" – añadió Kali, y Perla la miró algo extrañada.

"Pero Alex Ubago es un hombre, yo soy una chica"

"Entonces Celine Dion…"

"¡Heeey!" – le gritó María enojada – "Mejor Lady Gaga"

"Bueno, chicas, ya entendí la indirecta"

"Seguramente lo harás excelente, Perla" – la apoyó Kali.

"Oh, por favor, tendríamos más probabilidades de éxito enseñándole ballet a Chen" – murmuró María riéndose, y Kali le dio un golpe.

Perla dejó de golpearse la cabeza y levantó la vista.

"Vaya, eso sí que es dar ánimos, María"

"¡Uuuu, pero imagínense a Chen bailando ballet! Ese traserito suyo haciendo piruetas… ¡Mmm, me vuelve loca!" – dijo Kali con voz soñadora.

Perla y María la miraron.

"Kali, has perdido la cabeza"

"¿Qué?" – dijo ella, siguiendo con su fantasía – "Imagínense esos muslos y esas caderas musculosas…"

"Que te partirían el cuello si no te callas" – la interrumpió María, bastante celosa.

"Ya me lo imagino" – dijo Perla – "Diría esto en el diario: 'Kali falleció trágicamente estrujada por un par de muslos formidables después de haber entrevisto brevemente el cielo…'

"Me gusta" – convino Kali – "¡Menuda forma de morir, quiero ir a ese cielo!"

"Oye" – interrumpió Perla, señalando a Kali con su ala – "Hazme el favor de guardarte tus fantasías eróticas para ti" – le dijo – "Y tú" – señaló a María – "No le sigas la corriente"

"Oh, vamos, Perla, estás celosa porque Blu no partiría ni un palillo con esos muslos tan flacuchos que tiene" – se burló Kali.

"Perdona, bonita, pero los muslos de Blu son geniales, y te aseguro que te volverías loca si los vieras de cerca" - dijo Perla - "Si los vieras muy, muy, pero muy de cerca..."

Kali sonrió, señaló a Perla y la imitó: "Hazme el favor guardarte tus fantasías eróticas para ti"

"¡Chicas, chicas!" – exclamó Perla moviendo sus alas – "Centrémonos en mí, centrémonos en mí" – dicho esto hizo un ademám con sus alas llevándoselas al pecho.

"Muy bien, Doña Egoísta, ¿qué quieres cantar?"

"No tengo idea, por eso las he convocado a esta importante reunión de chicas"

"Mientes, me dijiste que querías ir a ver las tiendas" – dijo María.

"Pues ésa era la única manera de que vengas" – dijo Perla riéndose.

"¿En serio?" – dijo Kali, mirando a María – "Me dijiste que querías dar un paseo conmigo"

"Ambas tienen razón, hemos visto las tiendas desde el cielo y hemos paseado hasta llegar hasta aquí"

"Buena respuesta" – ambas estaban de acuerdo por primera vez.

"¡Un momento, un momento!" – exclamó María, excitada – "Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Cuál era esa canción que cantábamos hace varios años?"

"No me acuerdo" – murmuró Perla avergonzada.

"¡Acuérdate!" – insistió María.

"No me acuerdo" – repitió.

"¡Tienes que acordarte!"

"María, me parece que no se acuerda" – dijo Kali molesta.

María se tapó la cara con sus alas, y entonces gritó: "¡Ya me acuerdo!"

Perla y Kali la miraron emocionadas.

"_Quiero hacer el amor en la playa…" – cantó María._

"_Vamos, mueve tu cuerpo nena…" – la siguió Kali._

"¡Chicas, no puedo cantar eso!" – exclamó Perla – "Además la rapea un tío"

"Bueno, así al menos no tendrás que cantar un karaoke" – murmuró Kali.

**Pasó un rato…**

"¿Y entonces?" – insistió Kali – "¿Alguna idea?"

Perla suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

María y Kali se miraron algo deprimidas.

_"Quiero hacer el amor en la playa…" – canturreó Perla para sí misma – "_¡Mierda, ya me contagiaron esa canción!"

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo dices que te llamas?" – preguntó el ave encargada de anotar a los participantes del concurso.<p>

Perla tragó saliva, estaba sumamente nerviosa, y sin querer respondió: "Me llamo María"

"Bien, María, ya estás adentro, espero que disfrutes del concurso" – le dijo el tipo.

Perla ya estaba en la lista de las participantes del concurso de la fiesta de Nico y Pedro, pero ella hizo algo malo, se había anotado "accidentalmente" con el nombre de María.

"María va a matarme…"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Fue un poco corto también, disculpen, tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas, ya que también estoy trabajando en una súper historia de un solo capítulo para ustedes.**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**Zir Agron, cambio y corto.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	10. Vergüenza

**Capítulo 10: Vergüenza.**

Tres años antes Perla había subido al escenario para hacer su debut como intérprete de karaoke. Casualmente, había transcurrido ese tiempo desde la última vez que había pisado un escenario.

Un montón de amigos se habían congregado en el club que solían frecuentar cerca de **Ipanema** para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas. Perla estaba terriblemente cansada ya que llevaba dos semanas preparándose. Lo cierto es que no estaba de humor para una fiesta. Lo único que quería era ir a casa, tomar un buen baño, ponerse lo menos sexi posible y acurrucarse junto a Blu en una rama a observar el cielo, como lo hacían casi todas las noches.

Al llegar a casa luego de aquella fiesta, Perla esperaba pasar una buena noche con Blu, sin embargo, su marido tenía otros planes. Al llegar a casa, exhausta y muy cabreada, Perla se encontró que su madriguera se encontraba llena de aves y con la música de la banda de Nico y Pedro a todo volumen. Aves que ella ni siquiera conocía deambulaban por el árbol de su nido dejándose caer sobre las ramas en las cuales ella había previsto pasar las siguientes horas de su vida. Blu estaba en el centro del improvisado escenario, haciendo de pinchadiscos y ligando con las otras hembras que lo admiraban. En realidad, Perla nunca lo había visto así. Se ofendió mucho al verlo ligando con una chica que no era ella. Se enfureció.

"¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Blu al verla hecha una furia.

"Blu, estoy cansada, estoy cabreada, no estoy de humor para salir esta noche y tú ni siquiera me has preguntado si me parecía bien invitar a todas esas aves" – le dijo – "Por cierto, ¿quieres decirme quién es ella?" - preguntó alzando la voz mientras la señalaba a la chica con la que él estaba ligando.

"Son amigos de Chen, y por cierto, ¡ésta también es mi casa!" – contestó Blu alzando igualmente la voz.

Perla se llevó las alas a las sienes y comenzó a darse un masaje. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y la música y los gritos la estaban volviendo loca.

"Blu" – susurró al cabo, procurando mantener la calma – "No estoy diciendo que no puedas invitar a quien quieras. No pasaría nada si lo hubieses planeado con antelación y me hubieses avisado. En ese caso no me importaría, pero hoy he tenido un día de perros y estoy hecha polvo" – fue bajando la voz a cada palabras – "Sólo quería relajarme en mi propio nido"

"Perla, cada día me vienes con lo mismo" – le soltó Blu – "Nunca tienes ganar de hacer nada. Cada noche la misma historia. ¡Llegas al nido de malhumor y siempre te quejas de todo!"

Perla se quedó perpleja por lo que le dijo, nada de eso era verdad.

"¡Perdona, estuve muy ocupada!"

"Y yo también, pero en cambio no me has visto saltarte al cuello cada vez que no me salgo con la mía"

"Blu, no se trata de que me salga con la mía o no, sino de que has invitado a todo el vecindario…"

"¡Es viernes!" – exclamó Blu, haciéndola callar – "¡Fin de semana! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste? ¿Podrías olvidarte de tus asuntos y divertirte un poco?"

"¡Blu, lárgate de aquí!" – gritó Perla hecha una furia.

"¡No voy a arruinar mi fiesta por tu malhumor, deberías irte tú!" – contestó él.

"¡Bien!" – exclamó ella mientras se marchaba.

**Pasó un rato…**

Perla aterrizó en la rama de un árbol, a unos dos kilómetros de su nido.

Después de pasar un buen rato odiando a Blu y soñando con el divorcio, consiguió serenarse y pensar racionalmente sobre lo que él le había dicho. En algunas cosas tenía razón.

De acuerdo, la forma de expresarlo no había sido muy correcta, pero ella había estado muy malhumorada últimamente, y lo sabía.

De hecho hasta le dolía pensarlo. Hacía semanas que no salía con él ni con sus amigas, y cada noche se quedaba dormida en cuanto apoyaba su cuerpo sobre la suave superficie de la cama de su nido. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente aquél era el principal problema para Blu, aparte del mal genio.

Pero aquella noche iba a ser distinta. Iba a demostrar a sus abandonados amigos y a su marido que seguía siendo la irresponsable, divertida y loca Perla, capaz de beber hasta que todos perdían el sentido y aún así regresar a casa sin chocar contra un árbol. El festival de travesuras comenzó con la preparación de cócteles caseros que sólo Dios sabía lo que contenían pero que surtieron el efecto mágico deseado y, a eso de las once, todos iban bailando entre los árboles dirigiéndose al club donde habían programado una sesión de karaoke. Perla exigió ser la primera en subir al escenario y no paró de interrumpir al presentador hasta que se salió con la suya. El club estaba abarrotado de un público pendenciero formado básicamente por machos buscando hembras. Era como si un equipo de rodaje hubiese llegado horas antes y hubiese trabajado con ahínco para preparar la escena del desastre. No podrían haberlo hecho mejor.

El presentador cantó las alabanzas de Perla después de tragarse la mentira de que era una cantante profesional (de hecho tiene una muy bonita voz).

Blu perdió el habla y la vista de tanto reír al escuchar aquello, pero ella estaba decidida a demostrarle que todavía sabía desmelenarse. Aún no era preciso haber planes de divorcio. Perla decidió cantar _Like a Virgin _y dedicarla al hombre con quien supuestamente iba a casarse al día siguiente. En cuanto comenzó a cantar, Perla comprobó que no había oído tantos abucheos en toda su vida ni tan ensordecedores. Pero estaba tan borracha que no le importó y siguió cantando para su marido, quien al parecer era el único que no ponía mala cara.

Finalmente, cuando el público comenzó a arrojar cosas al escenario y el propio presentador alentaba los abucheos de los presentes, Perla consideró que había cumplido con su cometido de armar un desastre. Cuando le devolvió el micrófono, se produjo una ovación tan atronadora que la clientela de club vecino fue corriendo. No podía haber más gente reunida para ver cómo Perla tropezaba en la escalera y se caía de bruces al suelo. Todos los ojos estaban pendientes en Perla, ya que accidentalmente había caído en una posición extremadamente provocativa, con las piernas abiertas, una posición bastante "exótica", y todos los machos del lugar (incluido Blu) comenzaron a gritar como locos ante tal espectáculo.

"¡Mira eso!" – exclamó Chen mirando la posición de Perla – "¡Mmm, eso se ve delicioso! ¡Yaaaajuuuuu!"

Chen no paraba de gritar, se sentía muy atraído, pero su diversión se arruinó cuando apareció María.

"¿Por qué gritas tanto?"

"¡Por eso!" – contestó Chen señalando a Perla caída en el suelo y abierta de piernas.

"¡Oh por Dios!" – exclamó María.

"¿Te preocupas si está herida?"

María miró a Chen y le dio una bofetada.

"¡No, me preocupa que la mires a ella y no a mí!"

Repentinamente y de la nada, apareció Kali con una pequeña cámara de fotos sostenida por sus alas.

"¡Esto tenemos que recordarlo por siempre!" – gritó Kali mientras tomaba decenas de fotos.

Tuvieron que llevar a Perla al centro de conservación ambiental con el pico roto.

Blu se quedó afónico de tanto reír, mientras que Kali, María y Chen miraban las fotos de la "escena del crimen", que después Kali utilizó para la portada de su fiesta de cumpleaños añadiendo como encabezamiento: "¡Viva el cachondeo!"

Perla juró que nunca volvería a cantar un karaoke.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**Perdonen el retraso, es que también estoy escribiendo otra historia, llevo más de 20.000 palabras jejeje. **

**¡Sean pacientes, esa misteriosa historia pronto estará disponible para vosotros!**

**¡Hasta luego!**

**Zir Agron, cambio y corto.**

**Send me a Review please xD!**

**PD: a todas esas personas que leen mi historia y que no están registradas en la gran comunidad de Fanfiction, les invito con gran amabilidad a que se registren y hagan Fics de RIO o lo que deseen, sé que al principio se preguntarán "¿Y si mis historias no son buenas?" No pasa nada, nadie es perfecto y les aseguro que cuando yo me registré hace varios meses me estaba preguntando lo mismo, y ahora mírenme, me va bien, vamos damas y caballeros, les pido con amabilidad que se registren y ayuden a Fanfiction a alimentar sus secciones de RIO y/o de otras películas, series, libros, etc.**

**Zir Agron OUT!**

**A los Fans de RIO recomiendo que entren al RIO Forum Play Roll, allí podrás crear a tu propio personaje y tener una maravillosa aventura junto a los demás personajes de otros usuarios… lo recomiendo mucho =D!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta!**

**Saludos desde Argentina.**


	11. El Show I

_**Capítulo 11: El Show - Parte I.**_

Perla, María, Chen y Kali caminaban hacia el club para empezar la fiesta. Todos estaban muy emocionados, excepto Perla.

"¿Por qué a mí?" – se preguntó.

"Perla, cálmate, por favor"

"Que te jodan" – le espetó.

Continuaron en silencio el resto del camino, ni siquiera María, quien era la más vocinglera, se atrevía a hablar. Finalmente llegaron al impresionante club de **Ipanema**, y Chen, Kali y María se las vieron y desearon para que dejara de despotricar (algo acerca de preferir tirarse al río Amazonas) y convencerla de que entrara. Horrorizada, Perla comprobó de que el club estaba atestado, por lo que tuvo que abrirse camino a empujones para reunirse con sus amigos, que ocupaban una mesa V.I.P (justo al lado del baño, como lo habían pedido).

"Chen" – llamó María.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué rayos reservaste una mesa al lado del baño?"

"Por las dudas, quizás nos agarre ganas de vomitar cuando Perla cante"

Perla escuchó eso, y le dio un pisotón en una pata.

"¡Eres muy mala! ¿Lo sabías?" – se quejó Chen acariciándose la pata.

"Muy, muy, pero muy mala" – murmuró Perla para sí misma.

"¿Perla?" – la llamó alguien por detrás de sí – "¿Eres tú?"

Perla dio media vuelta y vio a Iván.

"¡Hola!" – saludó alegremente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues yo… emh…"

"Oh, espérame un segundo" – dijo Iván mirando a María.

"De acuerdo"

Iván caminó hacia María.

"Disculpe, señorita, ¿es usted María?"

"En efecto" – contestó ella – "¿Y tú eres…?"

"Iván" – terminó él – "Soy el organizador de este festejo"

"¡Oh, vaya! ¿Así que soy tu anfitriona?"

"Bueno… podríamos decir que sí" – murmuró.

Perla frunció el ceño, un poco celosa.

"¿Estás lista para cantar?" – le preguntó Iván.

"¿Cantar? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?" – María lo acribilló a preguntas.

Perla tragó saliva.

"¿No te inscribiste la semana pasada?"

"Lo siento, encanto, pero te equivocas de chica"

Perla fulminó a María con la mirada por haberle llamado así.

"¿Entonces no te inscribiste?"

"No"

María vio como Perla agitaba sus alas frenéticamente, rogando que la entendiera.

"¡Oh, ya me acordé!" – exclamó María – "Dios santo, lo siento mucho, creo que mis neuronas están un poco desconectadas" – rió como una loca y luego agregó – "¡Será que he tomado demasiado de esto!" – alzó su copa.

Iván pareció aliviado.

"¡Menos mal, por un momento creí que estaba volviéndome loco! Bien, ¿entonces recuerdas cuando hablamos de las instrucciones?"

"Ah, esa conversación…" – murmuró María, mientras veía que Perla aún seguía haciéndole gestos por detrás de Iván – "Oye, no te preocupes, en serio"

"Es que sólo llevo una semana en esto y no tenía muy claro como se organizaría todo…"

"No pasa nada… todos necesitamos tiempo… para adaptarnos a… emh… ya sabes…"

María miró a Perla para ver si había dicho lo correcto.

"Pero hoy estoy muy cansada para cantar" – dijo María fingiendo un serio agotamiento.

"Maldición, no tengo a nadie para cubrir tu lugar…" – murmuró Iván algo apenado.

"Yo ocuparé ese lugar" – dijo Perla.

"¿En serio?" – preguntaron Iván, María, Chen y Kali todos al mismo tiempo al igual que impresionados.

"Sí, en serio" – contestó Perla, fingiendo estar feliz.

"Bueno, Perla, estaré sentado aquí para escucharte, pero ahora necesito hacer la presentación, ya vengo…"

María se acercó a Perla.

"¡Estás loca!" – le gritó – "¡Casi me das un infarto!"

"¡Perdón!"

"Me la debes" – murmuró María con tono amenazante.

Iván subió al gigantesco escenario.

"¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros!" – saludó.

"¡Buenas noches!" – gritó Chen desde su mesa.

Perla puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tenemos por delante una velada de los más excitante…"

"Mmm… excitante… eso suena delicioso..." – susurró María abrazándose con Chen.

"¡EJEM!" – tosió Kali – "Aún estoy aquí"

María agarró el mantel de su mesa y cubrió el rostro de Kali.

"Ahora ya no estás"

"¡Para la primera actuación de esta noche tenemos a Jeniffer, que va a cantar la canción de Titanic, _My Heart Will Go On_, de Celine Dion!"

Todos se vieron impresionados.

"¡Por favor, un fuerte aplauso para Jeniffer!" – exclamó Iván mientras despegaba y volaba hacia la mesa en donde María y Chen se estaban besando y Kali seguía con el mantel cubriendo su rostro.

"¡Mira mami, hay dos aves dándose cariñitos en esa mesa!" - exclamó un pequeño.

"Oigan, hay niños aquí" – dijo Iván.

María miró como unos niños los estaban observando.

"Necesitaremos más manteles" – murmuró ella.

El público enloqueció cuando Jeniffer subió al escenario, era muy bonita. El corazón de Perla le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho, ella no podía creer que una aficionada iba a cantar la canción más difícil de mundo.

Cuando Jeniffer comenzó a cantar, la sala se sumió en un silencio tan absoluto que si un alfiler se hubiese caído al suelo se habría oído. Perla echó un vistazo a la sala observando los rostros del público. Todos los machos la miraban con los picos abiertos por su tan hermosa voz y las hembras estaban muy celosas.

Incluso Iván y Chen estaban con los picos totalmente abiertos.

"¡Suficiente!" – exclamó María, y todo el mundo la miró – "¡Nadie me va a robar a mi Chen!"

Algunos muchachos se rieron de ella.

"¡Ven conmigo, ahora!" – María arrastró a Chen hacia el baño (baño de aves xD), pero antes de salir asomó su cabeza otra vez para mirar a Jeniffer – "¡Chen, ven aquí!"

**Cinco minutos después…**

¿No ha sido increíble?" – dijo el presentador. El público aclamó a Jeniffer y Perla se preparó para soportar una reacción muy distinta después de su actuación – "¡Ahora recibamos a Manuel, que cantará _Just a Dream_, de Nelly!"

Chen apareció de la nada otra vez.

"¿No estabas con María en el baño?" – preguntó Kali.

"Estaba" – dijo Chen sentándose en la mesa junto a ella.

"¿Y dónde está ella?"

"Ah, la dejé encerrada"

* * *

><p>"¡Chen, sácame de aquí!" – gritó María aporreando la puerta.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Sabes que te hará sufrir cuando la saques de ahí?" – le dijo Kali temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo.<p>

"¿Y quién dijo que la voy a sacar?"

* * *

><p>"¡Maldita sea, Chen, creo que en este lavabo alguien dejó algo desagradable!" – gritó María con asco – "¡Y además apesta!"<p>

* * *

><p>El publico enloqueció cuando Manuel subió al escenario.<p>

Perla no pudo soportarlo más, así que salió corriendo hacia el baño y se metió en un lavabo.

"¡Maldita sea!" – exclamó furiosa.

"¿Perla, eres tú?"

"¿María?" – Perla estaba confundida – "¿Pero qué haces en el baño?"

"Haciendo mis necesidades" – contestó sarcásticamente – "Chen me dejó encerrada"

Perla se echó a reír.

**Minutos después…**

"¡Damas y caballeros, ésa fue la actuación del gran Manuel!"

Perla se puso pálida.

"¡Y ahora, con ustedes, una participante nueva, es azul pero no es agua, es Perla!"

El público aplaudió entusiasmado.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo…<strong>

**¡Saludos!**

**Voy a cambiar el género de Romance/Drama a Romance/Humor.**

**No olviden los reviews.**

**Zir Agron, cambio y corto.**


	12. El Show II  Vacaciones I

_**Capítulo 12: El Show – Parte II / Vacaciones - Parte I.**_

"¿Perla? ¿Perla, estás aquí?" – preguntó Iván, el presentador.

El aplauso del público se diluyó en un murmullo mientras todo el mundo miraba alrededor buscando a Perla.

"Pasarán un buen rato buscándome" – pensó Perla a la espera de que el concurso pasara a la siguiente víctima.

"¡Perla!" – gritó María desde el baño de al lado.

"Voy a cerrar mis ojitos, voy a contar hasta diez, y cuando los abra ocurrirá un milagro…" – ella cerró sus ojos, contó hasta diez y los abrió.

Seguía en el baño.

¿Por qué no podía, al menos por una vez, descubrir que tenía poderes mágicos? No era justo, a las chicas de las películas siempre les ocurría…

"Tarde o temprano me encontrarán" – murmuró Perla aburrida.

"¡Aquí estás!" – exclamó Eva abriendo la puerta.

"Mierda, creo que en este caso fue temprano" – pensó molesta - "Eva, ¿nadie te enseñó a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?"

"Vamos, cariño, tienes que hacer esto"

Perla la empujó y le cerró la puerta en el rostro.

"¡No voy a salir de este baño! ¿Entiendes?"

Pasaban los minutos, el público ya estaba aburrido, y comenzaba a abuchear al presentador Iván.

"¿Perla?"

Era María.

"Perla, sé que sigues ahí, así que escúchame, ¿sí?"

Perla se secó las lágrimas.

"Muy bien, me consta que para ti esto es una pesadilla al estilo Mary Shaw" **(para los que no saben quien es Mary Shaw, búsquenla en google, que miedo xD)**.

Perla se quedó callada.

"Tienes que calmarte, tienes que hacerlo, Perla, así te sacarás un peso de encima"

"María, no sé a qué quieres llegar, pero te juro por Dios que nadie me va a sacar de este ba-" – Perla hizo una pausa.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó el presentador Iván – "¡Damas y caballeros, Eva me informa que la señorita Perla está en el baño!"

La sala estalló en carcajadas.

"¡María!" – gritó Perla temblando de miedo.

Se sentía como el público estuviera a punto de derribar la puerta del lavabo y obligarla a subir al escenario para ejecutarla. Le entró el pánico otra vez.

"En fin, Perla, lo único que quiero decir es que no tienes que hacer esto. Nadie te está obligando…"

"¡Damas y caballeros, hagamos que Perla se entere de que es la siguiente!" – vociferó Iván.

"Voy a matar a Iván" – murmuró Perla hecha una furia.

Iván aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a gritar su nombre sin parar ni respirar.

"¡PERLA, PERLA, PERLA!"

"¡Oh, María!" – repitió Perla, dejándose dominar por el pánico.

"No les hagas caso, Perla" – dijo María con voz serena – "No pueden obligarte"

"No quiero hacerlo, María" – susurró horrorizada.

"¡Ya lo sé!" – contestó María – "¡Pero vamos, que esos boludos se vayan a la mierda!" **(ascento argentino XD)**

Perla comenzó a reírse.

"¡Nunca más le vas a ver la jeta **(cara) **a esos idiotas! ¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? A mí no, ¿y a ti?"

"No"

Perla se puso de pie y reventó la puerta de su lavabo de una patada.

"¡Allá voy!" – exclamó.

Salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal del baño y al abrirla le dio un portazo en la cara a Iván. Ella se tropezó con su cuerpo y cayó sobre él.

"Au…" – se quejó él.

"¡Órale!" – gritó Chen al ver la posición sexi de Perla sobre Iván.

Todo el público se quedó callado observando el nuevo "espectáculo".

"¡Hey, ustedes dos!" – gritó Eva señalando a Iván y a Perla – "¡No hagan eso aquí, hay menores de edad!"

Iván y Perla tragaron saliva, ella se quitó de encima y se pusieron de pie.

"Entonces… ¿vas a cantar?"

"Sí"

"¡Bien, preparen la iluminación y el micrófono!" – gritó Iván.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después…<strong>

Perla estaba en el centro de conservación ambiental con el pico enyesado.

"Estúpidas escaleras" – murmuró furiosa.

"No puedo creer que te hayas tropezado otra vez" – dijo María.

"¿Y cómo estuvo la canción?" – preguntó Perla acariciando el yeso de su pico.

"A mí me gustó" – admitió Iván mientras se sentaba en el marco de una ventana.

"A mí me gustó la forma en que te caíste" – dijo Kali, y todos se echaron a reír, salvo Perla, que se enfadó aún más – "¿Le vieron la cara al pincha discos de la fiesta? ¡Era tan lindo!"

"¿Te refieres al guacamayo verde?" – preguntó María.

"¡Sí, que bonito era!"

"Creo que esta fue la mejor fiesta a la que he ido en mi vida" – admitió Chen riéndose – "¡En especial por lo de Perla!"

**-Flashback-**

Perla estaba en la mitad de su canción.

"_¿Necesitas a alguien?"_

El público enloqueció y comenzó a realizar salvas de aplausos.

"_Sólo alguien a quien a amar"_

"¿Necesitas a alguien?" – repitió Perla, dirigiendo el micrófono al público para animarlos a cantar, y así lo hicieron.

Iván se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaría ayuda, así que agarró un micrófono, voló hacia el escenario y aterrizó junto a ella para ayudarla con su canción.

_Iván:_

_Volveré junto a ti a pesar de mi orgullo _

_volveré porque sé que no puedo elegir_

_Perla: _

_Recordando ahora días de otra latitud _

_frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás _

_repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos._

_Iván y Perla:_

_Volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui…_

La canción por fin había terminado, el público enloqueció y no dejaba de aclamar sus nombres. Iván y Perla se disponían a besarse, pero todo se arruinó cuando la luz del reflector cegó a Perla, provocando que ella caiga por las escaleras y se de un porrazo en el suelo. Volvemos a los viejos tiempos…

**-Fin Flashback-**

"Bueno, muchachos, la hora de visita terminó" – dijo Tulio entrando a la habitación de Perla – "La paciente debe descansar"

Todos obedecieron, se despidieron y se marcharon, excepto por Iván. Él se acercó a Perla.

"Perla, lo que hiciste en el escenario fue… fue increíble, estuviste excelente, tienes una voz hermosa"

Perla se ruborizó.

"Lo que estoy tratando decirte es que yo… que yo…"

"Iván, tranquilo, tú también estuviste excelente" – finalizó Perla por él.

"¿En serio? Vaya, gracias"

Perla sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

"Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…" – susurró ella, dispuesta a darle un beso en los labios, cuando se dio cuenta de que Tulio los estaba mirando, así que optó por darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Te veo luego…" – susurró Iván guiñándole un ojo. Se dio vuelva y se marchó.

* * *

><p><strong>Una semana después…<strong>

Perla estaba caminando en algún lugar de la selva, le gustaba dar paseos para despegarse de sus cosas privadas…

"Estoy cansada de Río de Janeiro…" – murmuró aburrida – "Me gustaría visitar algún otro país"

Ella se detuvo y se sentó sobre una roca.

"¿Y si me voy de vacaciones?"

Perla salió volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después…<strong>

Perla aterrizó en el nido de María.

"¿María, estás aquí?"

Asomó la cabeza a la puerta y miró hacia el interior del hueco. Estaba vacío.

Miró hacia su derecha, y pudo ver a María acostada boca abajo en la orilla del río. Ella estaba inmóvil y con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡Oh, santo Dios!" – gritó Perla aterrada – "¡María, María, háblame!"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

Perla la movió bruscamente.

"¡MARÍA, NO, MARÍA!" – gritaba Perla desesperada, pero se quedó furiosa al ver que María se estaba riendo en voz baja – "¡Bah, eres una maldita!"

"¡Te la creíste!" – exclamó María con aire divertido, y Perla le golpeó el hombro – "Ay, me lastimas…"

Perla y María dieron media vuelta y vieron a Kali aterrizar frente a ellas con otro guacamayo macho de su misma especie.

"Adiós amor" – se despidió ella dándole un beso al macho.

"Cuídate" – le dijo el sujeto antes de marcharse.

Kali se acercó a sus amigas.

"¿Y ése quién era?" – preguntó María impresionada por lo guapo que era aquel muchacho.

"¿Recuerdas al pincha discos de la fiesta?"

"Rayos, ¿es él?"

"En efecto"

"Pues te felicito, pero desde ya te digo que no me busques como niñera de tus futuros pequeñines" – dijo María, y Perla le dio un codazo.

"Bueno, en ese caso…"

"¡A mí ni me mires!" – dijo Perla con aire divertido, y las tres se rieron.

"¿De qué se ríen?" – preguntó Chen apareciendo de la nada con muchas frutas para el almuerzo.

"Cosas de chicas" – contestó Perla.

"Oigan, coman con nosotros" – dijo Chen con caballerosidad.

"Bueno, quizás me apetezca una fruta" – dijo Perla sentándose.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ahora Perla, María, Kali y Chen estaban almorzando.

"Perla, ¿quieres decirme para qué vienes?" – preguntó María con interés.

"Ah… es que estuve pensando en que quizás me vaya por unos días a-"

"¿A dónde?" – la interrumpió María alarmada, pues eso de viajar era muy raro en Perla.

"Tranquila, me iré de vacaciones a algún lugar"

"¡Uy, vacaciones!" – exclamó Kali interesada – "¿Puedo ir?"

"¡Claro!" – afirmó Perla sonriendo.

"Yo también quiero ir" – dijo María.

"¿Y yo puedo ir?" – preguntó Chen con una sonrisa inocente, y las tres chicas lo miraron.

"Chen, será una salida solamente de chicas" – dijo Perla.

"Rayos, ¿por qué nunca me dejan ir con ustedes?" – Chen estaba triste.

"Bueno, cuando tú te ibas a recorrer la selva con Blu nunca nos permitían a nosotras, sus esposas, ir con ustedes" – dijo María – "Y lo peor es que se tardaban dos o tres días en volver, y nosotras aquí como burras muriéndonos de la preocupación"

"Rayos, es que Blu y yo hablábamos de cosas de hombres…" – dijo Chen.

"¿Y de qué tanto hablaban tú y Blu?" – preguntó Perla.

"Bueno… emh… cosas de hombres, ya sabes…"

"¿Cómo qué cosas?"

"De lo que todo hombre habla con su mejor amigo; hablamos de nuestras esposas"

"¿Y tú que decías de mí?" – preguntó María con interés.

"Yo le decía a Blu que tú eras la chica más hermosa de la selva" – contestó Chen, y María le dio un beso – "Luego Blu me decía que Perla era más bonita, luego discutíamos de eso, luego nos reíamos y volvíamos a hablar de ti y de Perla, nos contábamos muchos secretos"

"Se nota que lo extrañas" – dijo Perla.

"Sí, era como un hermano para mí" – admitió Chen recordando a su difunto mejor amigo.

"Perla, ¿cuándo saldremos?"

"Mañana por la mañana"

"¿Y a dónde iremos?"

"A Itapema"

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen el retraso, es que mis clases comenzaron desde la semana pasada. Odio mi escuela porque las vacaciones duran menos xD!<strong>

**¡No olvides tu review!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Zir Agron, cambio y corto.**


	13. Vacaciones II

_**Capítulo 13: Vacaciones II.**_

"¡Nos vamos de vacaciones de verano!" – cantaban las chicas mientras viajaban hacia el aeropuerto sentadas en el techo de un taxi. Chen se había ofrecido a acompañarlas al aeropuerto, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Se estaban comportando como si nunca antes hubieran salido de viaje. Perla no recordaba la última vez que había estado tan emocionada. Se sentía como si estuviera otra vez en su niñez cuando su madre le enseñaba a volar.

Las chicas no dejaban de cantar…

"¡Nos vamos de vacaciones de verano!"

El vuelo no saldría hasta las nueve de la mañana, de modo que llegarían a largo destino antes del anochecer.

El taxi frenó de golpe y María casi se cae del techo coche.

"¡Salgan de mi auto, estúpidas aves!" – se quejó el chofer intentando golpearlas con un palo.

"¡Vaya, ese hombre es muy egoísta!" – se quejó María.

"Tendremos que seguir volando" – dijo Perla.

Pasó un rato, y por fin legaron al aeropuerto. Lo primero que hicieron fue aterrizar en el estacionamiento. Estaba repleto de autos y de personas caminando hacia el interior del inmenso edificio arrastrando maletas.

"Bueno… ¿y ahora qué?" – preguntó Kali sintiéndose insegura.

"Busquemos el avión" – contestó Perla adelantándose.

"¿Chen, no vienes?" – le preguntó María al ver que su esposo no se movía.

"Prometí que las acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto, no que entraría en él" – contestó Chen sonriendo.

María se dejó llevar y abrazó a su marido.

"Tendrán cuidado, ¿verdad?" – preguntó Chen, preocupado – "No hagan ninguna tontería"

"Chen, claro que tendremos cuidado"

Él no la estaba escuchando.

"Porque una cosa es hacer locuras aquí, pero uno no puede hacer locuras cuando está en otra ciudad"

"Chen" – dijo María, rodeando su cuello con sus alas – "Sólo voy a pasar una semana de relax, no tienes que preocuparte por mí"

Chen le susurró algo al oído y ella asintió.

"Lo sé, lo sé"

Se dieron un interminable beso de despedida y Perla contempló el abrazo de sus amigos de toda la vida. Ella alzó la mirada y vio a Blu sobre el techo de un auto, estaba mirándola y le guiñó un ojo.

"Esto será perfecto" – dijo Perla. Tenía razón, menudas vacaciones serían éstas. El Sol, la arena, el mar y Blu, todo en esos siguientes siete días.

"Perla, ¿querrás vigilar a mi amada esposa por mí?" – preguntó Chen, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Así lo haré" – contestó ella sonriendo.

Perla rió y le dio un abrazo.

"Sé que lo harás, Perla, pero después de ver las locuras que hacen ustedes es normal que me preocupe" – Chen sonrió – "Disfruta mucho, Perla, realmente te mereces esto"

Chen las siguió con la mirada mientras su esposa y sus amigas entraban al edificio por una ventana abierta.

Perla se detuvo un poco al entrar al gigantesco edificio y respiró hondo. Le encantaban los aeropuertos. Le encantaba el aroma, el ruido y la atmósfera en general. Mirando a las personas arrastrando sus maletas deseosas por comenzar sus vacaciones o regresar a casa. Le encantaba presenciar la emoción de las familias recibiendo a sus seres queridos con largos abrazos. Era el lugar perfecto para ver gente.

Aterrizaron en una gran fuente en medio de toda la estampida de personas. No les importaba que sean observadas. Ver aves dentro de un aeropuerto no era normal.

"Lindas aves" – comentó un hombre mayor – "Espero que les guste esto" – agregó arrojándoles una gran galletita dulce.

"¡Sí, me encantan las galletitas!" – exclamó María comiéndose un pedazo. Perla y Kali la siguieron y comieron el resto.

Las chicas miraron la cola, era interminable.

"Les dije que teníamos que venir antes" – se quejó Kali, y Perla y María le devolvieron miradas extrañas.

"De hecho no lo hiciste" – corrigió Perla.

"Bueno, me gustaría dejarles bien claro a las dos una cosa antes de salir: no pienso dedicarme a beber como una loca ni a salir a bailar todas las noches hasta la madrugada. Lo único que quiero es descansar en la playa y echarle un ojo a los muchachos que pasan" – dijo María, muy seria.

Perla y Kali estaban pasmadas.

"¿Es demasiado tarde para invitar a otra ave, Perla?" – preguntó Kali – "¿Qué opinas? Todavía no estamos dentro del avión y Chen no puede andar muy lejos"

"No, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con María" – dijo Perla – "Sólo quiero descansar y mirar muchachos"

Kali comenzó a gritar como una chiquilla.

"No te preocupes, cielo" – susurró María con dulzura – "Seguro que encontrarás otros niños con quienes podrás jugar"

Kali la amenazó con una de las garras de su pata.

"Rayos, si algún muchacho guapo me pregunta con quién vine, les diré que con unas viejas cascarrabias" – murmuró ella.

"No estamos viejas" – se defendió María, ofendida.

Kali miró hacia atrás y vio otra ave.

"¿Por qué me mira tanto esa chica?" – preguntó Kali, observando una hembra bastante joven.

"Probablemente porque no le quitas el ojo de encima" – contestó María – "Faltan quince minutos"

"No, en serio, chicas" – Kali se volvió hacia ellas – "No estoy loca"

"¿Te parece?" – preguntó Perla sarcásticamente.

"¿Y por qué no vas y le preguntas qué quiere?" – bromeó María con picardía, y Perla soltó una risita.

"¡Viene hacia aquí!" – susurró Kali, alarmada, dándole la espalda a la desconocida.

"Más vale que te pongas las nudilleras de metal, Kali, parece bastante peligrosa" – se mofó Perla, y María, que estaba bebiendo de la fuente, se atragantó.

"¡Hola, qué tal!" – saludó la muchacha.

"Hola" – murmuró María tosiendo el agua.

"Perdona si he sido grosera mirando de esa manera, pero es que tenía que acercarme a ver si eras tú"

"Desde luego que soy yo" – dijo María con sarcasmo – "En carne y hueso"

"¡Ay, lo sabía!" – exclamó la muchacha, y se puso a saltar de emoción – "¡Mis amigas me decían que me equivocaba, pero sabía que eras tú!" – se dio vuelta y señaló hacia el final del pasillo, donde otras cuatro hembras jóvenes las saludaron.

"Esta chica esta loca" – le susurró Kali a Perla. Ambas se rieron.

"¡Soy su fan número uno!" – gritó la chica a todo volumen.

"¿Fan? ¿Soy famosa?" – Kali estaba emocionada – "Me voy a Hollywood…"

"¡Las he visto en ese programa! Tú haces de princesa Perla, ¿verdad?" – dijo apuntando a Perla con sus garras impecables.

"Parece una colegiala" – murmuró María y todas se echaron a reír en silencio.

Perla abrió el pico para contestar pero la muchacha siguió hablando.

"¡Y tú interpretas a la dama de honor!" – exclamó señalando a Kali – "¡Y tú!" – agregó todavía más fuerte señalando a María – "¡Tú eras la novia del pincha discos!"

"¡EJEM!" – tosió Kali – "Discúlpame, amiguita, pero la novia del pincha discos soy yo"

"Kali, ella está hablando de un programa, no de tu novio en la vida real" – le dijo Perla.

"Ah… cierto…"

**Luego de estar hablando esos quince minutos restantes con una loca…**

"Bueno, amiguita, ya nos tenemos que ir" – dijo María, que ya sentía deseos de pegarle el pico con cinta adhesiva a esa habladora.

"Oh, bueno, adiós"

Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el avión.

Entraron al baúl de equipaje sigilosamente.

"¡Oh, genial, también van a Itapema!" – gritó la chica.

"Genial…" – murmuró María aburrida.

"¡Yo quiero el asiento de primera clase!" – exclamó Perla acomodando las maletas como si fuera el pasillo de asientos del avión.

"Veamos cual es la maleta más blandita" – dijo María tocando las maletas, hasta que encontró una que parecía una almohada – "Esta es mía"

Perla agarró otra maleta y la arrastró junto a una ventanita.

"Ah… esto es vida…" – susurró Perla – "Asiento de primera clase, me siento como la reina de Inglaterra"

"Yo me sentaré aquí" – informó Kali sentándose dos escotillas atrás de Perla.

"¡Oh, fabuloso!" – gritó la chica loca – "¡Vas a sentarte a mi lado!"

Kali lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigas y de mala gana se sentó junto a la loca.

"¿Lo ves? Ya te dije que encontrarías amiguitos con los que jugar" – dijo María, y ella y Perla se echaron a reír.

"Este será un largo, pero muy largo viaje..." - murmuró Kali mientras la loca comenzaba a hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina este capítulo...<strong>

**Jeje, doble actualización en un día, espero que lo disfruten.**

**No olvides tu Review.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Zir Agron, cambio y corto.**


	14. Vacaciones III

_**Capítulo 14: Vacaciones III.**_

Unas horas más tarde el avión se deslizó por encima del mar y aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Itapema, haciendo que todos los pasajeros humanos aplaudieran de la emoción. Pero nuestras protagonistas, las guacamayas, tan sólo miraban y emitían graznidos con tono alegre.

"¡Llegamos!" – exclamó Perla saliendo del baúl del avión, seguida de sus amigas.

"Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza" – se lamentó Kali – "Esa maldita no ha dejado de hablar ni un instante en todo el viaje" – agregó acariciándose las sienes y cerrando sus ojos para relajarse.

"Tenemos compañía" – advirtió Perla al ver que las guacamayas Barbies se acercaban.

"Yo me largo" – murmuró María – "¡Perla, mira eso!"

"¿Qué mire qué?"

"¡Ahí!"

"¿Ahí qué?" – Perla estaba confundida.

María agarró el ala de su amiga y la arrastró entre las personas, dejando sola a Kali con las guacamayas Barbies.

**Un rato después…**

"Son unas brujas" – dijo Kali apareciendo de la nada.

"Y con orgullo" – María estuvo de acuerdo.

"Vengan, chicas, vamos a pasear un rato…"

El escuadrón Anti Guacamayas-Barbies compuesto por Perla, María y Kali despegó y se dirigió a la ciudad.

"Que ciudad tan grande" – dijo María asombrada – "¡Miren esa torre! ¡Y esa fuente! ¡Y esas flores! ¡Y ese…! ¿Auto?"

"¡Estamos en la mitad de la acera!" – gritó Perla al ver que los coches venían a toda velocidad, casi al punto de arrollarlas – "Vale, primera regla, no caminar por la calle"

"Concuerdo contigo" – convino María con las plumas de punta.

"Vengan chicas, vamos a visitar la selva de este lugar"

"¡Sí!"

**Otro rato después…**

"Ah… llegamos a la selva…" – susurró María emocionada – "Es hora de conocer muchachos"

"Nada de eso, chiquilla" – dijo Perla – "Primero que nada quiero un hotel de cinco estrellas, una cama de primera calidad y que mi árbol tenga vista al mar"

"Eres muy exigente" – dijo Kali – "Yo quiero ir a la playa"

"Yo también" – convino María.

"Vale, pero antes tenemos que encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la semana" – dijo Perla mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Un árbol?"

"Exacto"

"¡Miren allá!" – vociferó Kali aturdiendo a sus amigas.

"¡Uau!" – exclamó Perla al ver unos inmensos árboles con muchos huecos, parecía un vecindario para aves.

"Listo, ya tenemos el hotel, ¡a la playa!" – gritó María.

"¡Sí!" – Kali se emocionó.

"¡No!" – Perla se enojó.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Antes tenemos que ver si alguno de esos huecos son lo suficientemente grandes como para dormir las tres"

"¿Dormir con Kali?" – María no estaba totalmente de acuerdo – "Ni loca"

"¿Por qué?" – Kali estaba molesta.

"Roncas mucho" – contestó.

"No es cierto"

**Esa noche…**

"_¡Romromromrrrrrrr!" – Kali no dejaba de roncar._

"Maldita sea, esta chica tiene un claxon en la garganta…" – murmuró María – "No me jodan, me voy"

La chica se puso de pie y aterrizó en la tierra.

"¿A dónde voy?" – se preguntó – "¿Dónde puedo dormir?"

Miró hacia todos lados y vio una roca. La usó como un colchón, y agarró de un árbol una gran hoja para cubrirse del frío.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Perla abrió sus ojos…

"¡BUUAAAAAAAA!" _(bostezo xD)._

Se frotó los ojos varias veces.

"¿Y María?"

Ella sacó su cabeza por el hueco y miró hacia todos lados, y por casualidad pudo ver a cierta guacamaya tirada en el lodo.

"María, eres una puerca…"

"¿Por qué?" – María estaba confundida – "¿Nunca has oído de los concursos de camisetas mojadas?"

"En este caso cuerpos embarrados…" – murmuró Perla al ver como María se ponía el lodo como si fuera jabón.

"¡Que bien dormí!" – Kali sonaba alegre – "¡Uy, Perla, que monstruo tan feo!" – gritó al ver a María.

"¡Eu!" – María se ofendió.

"¿Listas para ir a la playa?" – preguntó Perla.

"¡Siiiiii!" – María y Kali parecían niñas siguiendo a su madre.

"Vale, pues pónganse bien guapas, seremos el centro de atención"

Kali fue a arreglarse y Perla miró a María.

"No querrás que un macho guapo, de bonitos ojos y con unos tremendos músculos te vea cubierta de lodo, ¿o sí?"

"No gracias"

**En la playa…**

"Me estoy asando" – dijo Kali.

"Usa esto" – María le tiró un tubo de protector solar.

"¿Y esto sirve para…?"

"Para que no te conviertas en un pollo asado"

"Ah, vale"

Kali apretó el tubo y un chorro de protector solar salió volando contra la cara de Perla.

"¡Eh, Perla! ¿Acaso usas crema de afeitar para afeitarte las plumas?" – María comenzó a reírse.

Kali vertió crema sobre su cabeza y la esparció por todo su cuerpo, bueno, casi todo.

"Ay… no llego a la espalda…" – murmuró esforzándose, pero era inútil – "María, ¿me ayudas?"

"Vale, pero en tu cola de plumas y en el trasero te lo pondrás tú"

"Descuida, ya encontraré a alguien para eso" – murmuró Kali con voz soñadora.

Pasaba el tiempo, y Perla y sus compañeras estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían hacer en las vacaciones: holgazanear.

Por la tarde trataban de evitar a la **Brigada Barbie** a toda costa, pero era inútil.

"¡Sabías qué…! ¡El otro día fue…! ¡Me encanta el…!" - la loca no dejaba de hablar.

"¿La estás escuchando?" – preguntó Kali.

"No" – contestó María mientras bebía el jugo de un coco.

"Ya nos vamos" – dijo Perla, tratando de zafar de la **Barbie** líder.

"Bueno, adiós"

"¿Qué estuvo diciendo todo este rato?" – preguntó Kali.

"Blablablabla, que le encantaba ver surf, blablablabla" – contestó María – "Sin lugar a dudas fue información bastante interesante" – agregó sarcástica.

**Un rato después…**

Perla y sus amigas estaban flotando en el océano por unas grandes hojas que usaban como cojines.

"Ah… esto sí que es vida…" – susurró Perla relajada.

"Mmm… sí…" – la siguió Kali.

"Emh… chicas…" – murmuró María.

"¿Umh?" – gimió Perla.

"Tienen que ver esto"

Todas tragaron saliva.

"¡Mierda, miren que lejos estamos!"

"¡Y tengo mis alas mojadas!" – gritó Kali espantada - "¡No puedo volar!"

"¡Ni nosotras!"

"¡Todas a nadar, deprisa!" – gritó Perla, y las tres se tumbaron pico abajo sobre sus enormes hojas para nadar, pero era inútil.

Al cabo de unos minutos se dieron por vencidas, y para su horror, estaba más lejos que antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje.<strong>

**Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo.**

**¡Suerte a todos!**

**¡Ah, y no se olviden del Review!**


	15. Vacaciones IV

**Hola, les habla Agron.**

**Bueno, primero que nada les informo que doy por terminado mi retiro de Fanfiction.**

**Muchos de ustedes se preguntaban, ¿dónde estará Agron? (En mi casa ñ.ñ).**

**La razón de mi retiro es que en este último mes me había sentido muy deprimido, pero ya se me pasó (o eso creo).**

**Bueno, basta de mamadas, disfruten el capítulo y de mi regreso a la comunidad.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 15: Vacaciones IV.<strong>_

"¡Socorro!" – gritaba Kali a pleno pulmón, agitando sus alas desesperadamente.

"No creo que puedan oírnos" – dijo Perla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan tontas?" – soltó María, y siguió charlando sobre el peligro de dormir mientras flotaban en el agua.

"Oh, déjalo ya, María" – le dijo Kali – "Ahora estamos aquí. Gritemos como locas para ver si nos escuchan"

Las tres se aclararon la garganta y se incorporaron todo lo que pudieron sin hundir las grandes hojas.

"Muy bien, uno, dos, tres… ¡Socorro!" – gritaron al unísono.

Finalmente dejaron de gritar, se quedaron en silencio los puntitos de la playa para ver si habían conseguido algo. No percibieron nada que las ayudara.

"Mmm…" – murmuró María preocupada – "Esto es malo"

"¿Te parece?"

Comenzaba a hacer frío…

"Me voy a morir congelada como las personas del Titanic" – murmuró Kali.

Para su suerte, tres machos paseaban por allí y alcanzaron a verlas.

Perla y María comenzaron a reírse al ver a Kali entre las alas de un musculoso macho. Ellas miraron hacia atrás para ver como las grandes hojas que les servían de colchón se perdían entre el horizonte.

"¡Rápido, hay que salvar a las colchonetas!" – exclamó Perla riendo.

"¡Colchoneta al agua!" – la siguió María.

Los tres machos volaron a toda prisa hacia la orilla, donde una multitud de aves aplaudían aliviadas.

"¡Ahí están!" – gritó la loca – "¡Quítense o los muerdo! ¡Voy a hacerle un examen médico!"

La loca comenzó a tocar a Kali por todos lados (créame si les digo en todos lados), y cuando terminó con ella se acercó a María.

"¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!" – le dijo María apartándola – "El único que tiene el permiso de tocarme es mi esposo, niñita"

La loca salió volando, bastante ofendida.

"Creo que fuiste un poco cruel" – murmuró Perla.

"¿Cruel? ¡Yo no soy cruel! ¡Pero es que ella es una loca!"

Perla frunció el ceño.

"Sí, soy cruel…"

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar totalmente desconocido por el hombre…<strong>

**Para ser mejor específico, en el cielo…**

**Y para ser aún más específico, en la ciudadela del rey Stark…**

**NOTA: para los que no saben quien es Stark, tendrán que leer la historia "Amor eterno".**

Un águila un poco más pequeña que Stark entró en el salón donde se reunían todos los reyes de las diferentes naciones del mundo del cielo a preparar sus invaciones y sus guerras.

El salón era enorme, tenía unos candelabros altísimos y unos ventanales gigantes, pero de todas formas estaba oscuro.

"¿Glaim?" – preguntó el águila, cuyo nombre era Acacio.

"¿Qué?"

"Ya estoy aquí"

"Ah, excelente, ¿él viene contigo?"

"Sí, está esperando afuera"

"Déjalo ahí, tengo que enseñarte algo"

Glaim levantó sus alas y todos los candelabros se encendieron, iluminando todo el salón, y haciendo que las paredes empiecen a moverse, formando un túnel secreto.

"¿Y esto?" – Acacio estaba asombrado.

"Ya verás"

"¿Ya lo traigo?" – preguntó Acacio.

"No, luego nos encargamos de él"

"Bien"

"Sígueme" – le dijo Glaim caminando por el túnel.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a una gran escalera, pero no había luces.

"Sólo sigue derecho y no te caigas" – dijo Glaim.

"¿Por qué está tan oscuro?" – preguntó Acacio.

"Estas escaleras son muy viejas, de todas formas ya le dijimos a los técnicos que vengan a darle una retocada" – contestó él – "Camina"

Caminaron a oscuras por unos minutos.

"Tiene que haber un interruptor por aquí" – dijo Glaim – "Trata de encontrarlo"

"Bueno" – Acacio comenzó a buscarlo – "¡Sí, lo encontré!"

"Ese es mi trasero"

"Uy, perdón…" – Acacio estaba avergonzado – "¡Aquí está!"

Acacio al tocarlo provocó que las paredes se muevan, formando una gran puerta. Glaim la abrió y reveló el salón secreto de la ciudadela.

"No puedo creerlo…" – murmuró Acacio – "¡Es el salón de los ancestros!"

"Todos los reyes de antaño están sepultados aquí" – dijo Stark apareciendo de la nada.

"¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?" – Acacio estaba confundido.

Stark suspiró.

"Mi tiempo en esta vida se está acabando, Acacio"

"¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas a morir? ¡Pero pareces muy joven!"

"Las apariencias engañan" – dijo Stark – "Cuando yo fallezca tú te harás cargo de este imperio"

"¿Yo?" – Acacio estaba que no lo creía – "¿Y por qué no lo hace tu hermano?" – preguntó refiriéndose a Glaim.

"Tengo mis responsabilidades" – dijo Glaim.

"Antes de irme tengo que hacer algo" – dijo Stark, sentándose frente a una mesa que tenía varios mapas de las diversas zonas del cielo.

**NOTA: para los que no van entendiendo, tómense que el cielo es un mundo parecido a la Tierra y listo jeje.**

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Lo trajiste?" – preguntó Stark.

"Sí" – contestó el nuevo heredero al trono de los alados.

"¿Dónde está?"

"¡Ay!" – gritó un guacamayo azul al tropezarse por las escaleras y darse un porrazo en el suelo – "¡Esas escaleras son muy oscuras!"

"¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Alguien dejó unas puertas abiertas" – contestó el guacamayo.

"Perdón, olvidé cerrarlas"

"Buenos días, capitán" – saludó Stark.

"Buenos días, rey Stark" – saludó Blu haciendo una reverencia.

Stark lo miró con seriedad.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?" – preguntó Blu intentando tocarse el rostro, pero su casco lo impedía.

"Blu, a pesar de que seas el capitán del ejército alado sigues siendo un tonto" – le dijo Glaim.

"Bueno, perdón…" - murmuró Blu ajustando su armadura y su casco blindado.

"Blu, te tengo una tarea muy importante"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Recuerdas a tu novia?"

"¿Perla?"

"Sí"

"¿Cómo podría olvidarla?" – le preguntó Blu.

"Bueno, la he estado vigilando y está muy triste, sin dudas te necesita a su lado"

Blu tragó saliva.

Stark le relató a Blu su plan.

"¡YUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" – gritó Blu con todas sus fuerzas, para después agarrar a Glaim y empezar a bailar de forma estúpida con él, cuando terminó su baile le dio un beso a Stark y una trompada accidental a Acacio – "¡SÍ, NENA!"

"¡Contrólate, capitán, aún estás aquí!"

"Perdón" – Blu se quedo tieso y firme – "¿Pero cómo lo harán?"

"Nos preguntamos lo mismo" – dijeron Acacio y Glaim al unísono.

"Eso déjenmelo a mí" - respondió Stark.

* * *

><p>La multitud de aves seguía aplaudiendo el rescate de las chicas.<p>

"Mierda, ahora aplauden, ¿pero dónde estaban cuando los necesitábamos?" – espetó María.

"Traidores" – Perla se echó a reír.

**Un rato después…**

Las chicas charlaban en lo alto de un faro, estaban sentadas a excepción de Kali.

"¿Por qué no te sientas?" – preguntó María con curiosidad.

Kali no contestó.

"Kali, ¿qué te pasa?" – preguntó Perla.

"Nada" – contestó disimulando.

"Amiga, sabes que nos puedes contar lo que sea" – dijo María.

"No les voy a decir, porque son tan brujas que se reirán"

"No nos reiremos" – dijo Perla – "Te doy mi palabra"

"Bueno… yo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo…"

"¿Queeeeee?" - insistió Perla.

Kali murmuró unas palabras en voz muy baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Les he dicho que me he quemado el trasero de tanto estar tendida bajo el Sol en esas estúpidas hojas de hace rato"

"Oh" – musitó María, apoyándose bruscamente su espalda sobre la pared del farol.

Perla intentó no mirar a María.

"¿Lo ven? Sabía que se iban a reír"

"Ponte cremita de bebé" – dijo María echándose a reír.

Pasaron horas riéndose de eso hasta que llegó la noche y fueron al gran árbol en donde se quedaban.

Kali estaba a punto de quedarse dormida hasta que:

"Asegúrate de dormir boca abajo, Kali" – dijo Perla riéndose.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente las arcadas de María vomitando despertaron a Perla.<p>

"Oye, ¿estás bien?"

"Eso creo" – murmuró María recuperándose.

"¿Comiste algo en mal estado?"

"Perla, tranquila, estoy bien"

María asomó la cabeza al hueco del árbol para observar y pudo divisar a la Brigada Barbie volando no muy lejos de allí.

"Tontas" – murmuró ella.

**Un rato después…**

Perla había vuelvo al faro para sentarse a mirar el mar.

"Oh, Blu… si tan sólo pudieras apreciar esto…" – pensó Perla admirando el maravilloso paisaje.

Repentinamente el viento comenzó a resoplar con más fuerza.

Perla miró a su derecha, y allí estaba él en forma espiritual.

Blu la envolvió en sus alas.

"Mira hacia abajo…" – susurró.

Perla hizo caso y miró hacia abajo, donde habían grandes rocas.

"Acompáñame" – le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia abajo.

La parejita aterrizó entre las rocas.

Descendieron con cuidado y se adentraron en una pequeña cala. Ahora estaban solos.

"En nuestra luna de miel me habías dicho que te encantaban los delfines" – comentó Blu.

Perla estaba por contestar, pero optó por quedarse en silencio. Esperó unos diez segundos y entonces los oyó.

Chillidos de delfines jugando cerca de la orilla, ajenos a la presencia de turistas de playas ajenas. Perla se dejó caer para observar como jugaban y hablaban entre ellos, no podía evitar sonreír de la emoción.

Blu se sentó a su lado y acarició su rostro.

"Sigues siendo tan hermosa como antes"

"Blu, te necesito tanto..."

Blu se acercó al rostro de Perla, aparentemente para darle un beso, pero a tan sólo un milímetro desapareció susurrando las palabras: _"Espérame..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina otro capítulo…<strong>

**Bueno, es todo por ahora.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Los saluda Agron.**


	16. El regreso

**¡Otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis!**

**Capítulo 16: El regreso.**

Perla estaba bastante contenta de regresar a Río de Janeiro, relajada y como nueva. Justo lo que Tulio le había recomendado algunas semanas atrás.

Aunque eso no impidió que ella y sus amigas chasquearan la lengua cuando el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Río bajo una intensa lluvia. Esta vez no aplaudieron ni gritaron y el aeropuerto parecía un lugar distinto al que habían visto una semana antes. Una vez más, Perla fue la última en bajar de la bodega de equipaje del avión. Salieron aburridas, volaron por dentro del inmenso edificio en busca de Chen, que las esperaba justo en la fuente donde las chicas habían conocido a la Brigada Barbie.

Cuando llegaron al nido de Perla todas se quedaron con el pico abierto.

"Vaya, Perla, parece que un duende ha estado por aquí" – dijo Kali al ver que todo el nido estaba impecable.

"¡Mmm!" – gimió María en voz alta – "¡Me pregunto quién habrá sido!" – agregó mirando a Perla picaronamente.

"¿Quién? ¿Lisandro?" – preguntó Perla sin entender.

"No, tonta" – respondió María riendo – "¡Me refiero a Iván!"

Perla tragó saliva y se cubrió el rostro, sus mejillas parecían tomates.

"¡Ya te agarré!" – exclamó su amiga y todos se rieron, a excepción de Perla, quien sólo seguía cubriéndose el rostro.

Perla observó detalladamente todo: la parte exterior del árbol había sido liberado de malas hierbas, mientras que en el exterior recorría un delicioso aroma a flores. Ella no salía de su asombro, pero… ¿quién demonios estaba detrás de aquello?

* * *

><p>Los días siguientes a su regreso de Itapema, Perla trató de no llamar la atención. Tanto a ella como a María y Kali les apetecía pasar un tiempo sin verse. No era algo que hubiesen acordado, pero después de pasar juntas una semana entera Perla estaba convencida de que sus amigos estarían de acuerdo en que sería saludable desconectarse un poco.<p>

Ahora que volvía a estar en casa no se sentía exactamente aburrida de la vida, pero tampoco rebosante de alegría. Su vida la parecía… vacía y sin sentido. Las vacaciones le habían servido de meta, pero ahora no acababa de ver ningún motivo de peso para levantarse de la cama calentita del nido por las frescas mañanas.

Y puesto que estaba tomándose un descanso de las amigas, lo cierto era que no tenía con quién hablar. Sólo le quedaba la conversación que pudiera mantener con sus hijos. Comparado con el calor sofocante de Itapema, el tiempo en Río de Janeiro había cambiado bastante, marcando que el cambio de estación se acercaba cada vez más.

Algunos días ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama, conformándose con escuchar el ruido del viento y de la lluvia. Aguardaba a que pasara algo interesante, aguardaba algo imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Tres días después…<strong>

Un día, Perla advirtió que el duende misterioso no había vuelto a arreglar su hogar, sólo lo hacía cuando ella no estaba. De modo que se levantó temprano y se escondió en un árbol cercano, dispuesta a presenciar la aparición del duendecillo misterioso.

Al cabo de otros tres aburridos días de repetir esa estrategia, por fin dejó de llover y el Sol brillaba otra vez. Perla estaba por perder la esperanza de resolver el misterio cuando de súbito oyó que alguien batía sus alas en dirección a su hogar. Saltó de la cama, asustada, sin saber qué debía hacer, a pesar de haber pasado varios días planeándolo. Espió por el agujero de su hueco y vio a un niño.

Salió del nido de repente, provocando que el pequeño se lleve un buen susto, no sólo porque Perla no se había arreglado (imagínense una mujer que acaba de levantarse), sino que también tenía una aterradora sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla.

"¡Ajá!" – exclamó Perla, encantada – "¡Creo que he encontrado a mi duendecillo!"

El niño se quedó boquiabierto. Finalmente hizo una mueca como si fuese a romper a llorar y gritó:

"¡Papá!"

Perla miró hacia todos lados en busca del padre y decidió sonsacar al pequeñín toda la información que pudiera antes de que llegara el adulto.

"Entonces, eres tú quien ha estado arreglando mi hogar estos últimos días"

Perla cruzó sus alas sobre el pecho. El niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

"No tienes por qué negarlo" – agregó Perla con amabilidad – "Ya te descubrí"

"¡Papá!" – gritó el niño.

El padre aterrizó con fuerza frente a Perla, y ella sintió como la tierra sobre la que estaba parada se sacudió. Era un macho enorme.

"¿Qué pasa, hijo?" – le preguntó el padre apoyando sus alas en los hombros del niño y miró a Perla como si estuviera pidiéndole una explicación.

Perla no iba a caer en una trampa para novatos.

"Le estaba preguntando a su hijo sobre el asunto que usted se trae entre manos"

"¿Qué asunto?" – el padre miró enojado a su hijo.

"El de arreglar mi hogar sin permiso"

El padre del niño se vio confuso.

"Perdone jovencita, ¿pero de qué me está hablando?"

Perla tragó saliva.

"Sólo estamos dando un paseo por la mañana, como lo hacemos todos los días, loca"

Perla se ofendió.

"Pero yo pensaba…" – musitó ella.

"Me importa un bledo lo que pensara" – la interrumpió el macho – "En adelante, procure tener las cosas más claras antes de aterrorizar a mi hijo"

"Lo siento muchísimo"

"Muy bien, vámonos" – dijo su padre, cogiendo a su hijo por los hombres antes de marcharse por el sendero.

**Un rato después…**

Perla se encontraba en el lago bañándose, el agua estaba bastante fría por las lluvias.

Al volver a su nido, pudo descubrir a Kali durmiendo en su cama.

"Emh… ¿hola?"

"Ah, hola Perla"

"Hola"

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Oh, más contenta que hace diez segundos" – contestó Perla con sarcasmo.

"¡Yo también!"

"¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?"

"Nada especial, sólo la vida en general"

Por supuesto, sólo la vida. La hermosa y maravillosa vida. Vaya pregunta más estúpida.

"¿Y para qué vienes a mi nido?"

"Sólo para charlar un poco…"

"¿Charlar sobre qué?" – Perla sentía curiosidad.

"¿A ti te gusta Iván?"

"¿Qué? Naaaaa…" – Perla se apresuró a contestar y abrió mucho los ojos.

"Te gusta"

"No"

"¡No puedes mentirme!"

"¡Ahhh, bien, de acuerdo!" – exclamó Perla derrotada – "Quizás sólo me gusta un poquitín"

"¿Un poqutín? Mmm…"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, es que mañana habrá un baile en el club, Rafael irá con Eva, María con Chen, Nico con Liz, yo con Leandro y también irá Iván"

"¿Y entonces…?" – Perla estaba confundida.

"Quería preguntarte si tú podrías ser la pareja de Iván en el baile, es para que no vaya solo"

"Ni lo pienses"

"Vamos, Perla, sé que quieres"

"De acuerdo…"

"¡Sí, saldré volando a decirle!"

* * *

><p>Stark, Glaim, Acacio y el capitán Blu aterrizaron frente a una inmensa fuente que soltaba chorros de agua dorada.<p>

"¿Y esto?" – Blu tenía curiosidad.

"Buscaré tu espíritu aquí" – dijo Stark.

"¿Y cuánto tardarás?"

"No estoy muy seguro"

Stark metió su ala en el agua dorada mientras Glaim alzaba sus dos alas, provocando que la fuente comience a emanar luces amarillas y azules.

Repentinamente, una gran ola de agua dorada cayó sobre Blu provocando unos fuertes destellos blancos.

* * *

><p><strong>El fin del capítulo…<strong>

**Si encuentran errores graves, avísenme para corregirlos lo antes posible.**

**Los saluda Zir Agron, hasta la próxima.**


	17. Nuevo comienzo

**Vaya, este capítulo fue bastante difícil de escribir, pero da igual, disculpen la tardanza.**

**Capítulo 17: Nuevo comienzo.**

María y Kali estaban sentadas en la tierra mientras esperaban a que Perla terminara de arreglarse.

"Perla, ¿ya estás lista?"

"¡Venga, sólo uno más chicas!" – exclamó Perla desde los arbustos.

"Eso dijiste hace una hora…" – murmuró María resignada.

"¿Ya terminaste?"

"No" – contestó Perla, mientras los arbustos seguían moviéndose.

"¿Por qué te arreglas tanto? ¡Perla sólo es un baile!" – Kali estaba aburrida.

"¡No es sólo un baile!" – exclamó Perla – "¡Es ÉL baile!"

"Quieres impresionar a Iván, ¿verdad?" –

"¿Yo? ¡No!"

"¡Ajá, ya te agarré!" – exclamó María.

Pasaron unos minutos…

"¿Y ahora?"

"¡Sí! ¿Están listas?"

"¿A ver?" – María y Kali se emocionaron.

"¡Sorpresa!" – exclamó Perla saliendo de los arbustos muy bien arreglada.

"Hermosa" – opinó María – "¿Y tú que dices?" – preguntó señalando a Kali.

"Mmm… le falta algo…" – murmuró ella – "¡Ya sé!" – exclamó mientras salía volando.

"¿A dónde va?" – preguntó María.

Perla estaba por contestar, pero entonces Kali aterrizó frente a ella con una flor rosada.

"Póntelo en la cabeza, te verás como una princesa"

Perla sostuvo la flor y se quedó mirándola.

"¿Te pasa algo?" – le preguntó María.

"Nada, es que… esta flor es idéntica a la que me dio Blu en nuestra boda…"

"Oh… lo siento… puedo buscar otra flor si quieres…" – Kali se sintió culpable.

"No tranquila, esta flor es perfecta"

"Si tú lo dices…"

* * *

><p><strong>Un rato después…<strong>

Perla, María, Chen, Kali y Leandro (el novio de esta última) se dirigían al remodelado club de Nico y Pedro para participar del baile.

"Iván te esperará allá" – le dijo María a Perla.

"¡Que emocionada estoy!" – dijo Perla con mucho entusiasmo.

"Está muy enamorada" – susurró Kali, y María se rió.

Pasaba el tiempo…

"¿Te sientes bien, cariño?" – le preguntó Chen a María al ver que ella se estaba quedando muy atrás.

"Sí, es sólo que… los huevos me están pesando…"

"¿Huevos? ¿Estás embarazada?" – Perla corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con cuidado.

"Quería decírtelo pero…"

"¿Pero qué?"

"No sé… no te veía muy… emh… ¿contenta?"

"¿Contenta? ¡Estoy muy contenta!"

Finalmente, y luego de una animada charla, Perla y los demás llegaron al club.

"¡Cielos!" – Perla estaba impresionada – "¡Todo está muy bien decorado!" – agregó mirando la entrada, que tenía muchas flores y unos pequeños reflectores iluminando la puerta, en donde había una gran cola de aves esperando para entrar.

"Ufff… maldita cola…" – murmuró María.

"¡Oh, ahí están!" – exclamó Iván – "¡Abran paso, abran paso o les morderé la cola!"

Perla sonrió.

"¡Rayos, Perla, estás radiante!" – dijo al verla, estaba bastante impresionado.

María le dio un codazo a Perla.

"¡Háblale!" – le susurró.

"Amh… gracias, tú también te ves muy bien"

"Gracias, ahora vengan"

"¿No tenemos que hacer la cola?"

"Ustedes son las invitadas de honor, vengan"

"Amo a este chico" – dijo Chen, aliviado.

* * *

><p>Perla, Iván y los demás se sentaron en una inmensa mesa que estaba frente al escenario.<p>

"Vaya, bonito lugar" – comentó Perla.

"Ahora vuelvo" – dijo Iván, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el escenario.

Un rato después, cuando por fin todas las mesas se habían ocupado, las luces se apagaron, dejando sólo el escenario iluminado.

Entonces apareció Iván, quien tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

"Damas y caballeros, tengan ustedes muy buenas noches"

"¡Buenas noches!" – exclamaron todos.

"Esta Navidad es muy importante" – siguió él y Perla abrió sus ojos inmensamente.

"¿Navidad?" – Perla estaba incrédula – "¿Ya es Navidad?"

"¿No lo sabías?" – María y Kali se rieron.

"¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?"

"Perla, pasaste meses llorando por lo de Blu" – dijo María – "Y no es mentira, ya es Navidad"

"Rayos…" – murmuró Perla mirando el escenario de nuevo.

"También queremos celebrar la unión de dos aves" - dijo Iván, y en ese entonces aparecieron dos aves tomadas de sus alas. Eran Lisandro y Karen.

"¡Oh por Dios!" – Perla estaba incrédula – "¿Mi hijo se va a casar?"

"¡Sorpresa!" – gritaron todos mirando a Perla.

"¿Por qué nadie me avisó?"

"¿Por qué crees que todos dijimos sorpresa?" – preguntó María sarcásticamente.

Perla volvió a mirar a su hijo y lloró de emoción al escuchar que él y Karen habían pronunciado la palabra mágica: "Acepto"

"Yo los declaro, marido y mujer" – dijo Iván, apartándose un poco para darles espacio a los recién casados.

El público enloqueció cuando Lisandro y Karen compartieron el beso de la máxima unión.

Entonces, cuando el público se tranquilizó, comenzó la hora de los discursos.

Perla subió al escenario para dedicarle unas palabras a su hijo y a su nueva esposa.

"Por favor, perdónenme si me pongo un poco sentimental mientras hablo, pero es que hoy estoy muy feliz por Lisandro, mi hijo" – Perla miró a Pablo y a Sofía – "Bueno, uno de ellos"

El público rió.

"Hoy me siento muy orgullosa de él y me encanta que haya encontrado el amor junto a una hembra tan maravillosa y hermosa como Karen" – Perla sonrió al ver que Lisandro estaba lagrimeando. El macho que nunca lloraba – "Encontrar a alguien a quien amas y que te corresponda es una experiencia maravillosa. Pero encontrar una verdadera alma gemela es aún mejor. Un alma gemela es alguien que te entiende como nadie, que te ama más que nadie, que estará a tu lado siempre, pase lo que pase. Dicen que nada dura para siempre, pero tengo una fe inquebrantable en que a veces el amor sigue vivo incluso después de la muerte. Sé un par de cosas sobre lo que significa conocer a alguien así, y me consta que Lisandro ha encontrado su alma gemela en Karen, me alegro decirles que su vínculo nunca morirá" – a Perla se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento – "Estoy tan honrada como sorprendida de que me hayan pedido hacer este pequeño discurso"

El público volvió a reír.

"Pero también me siento orgullosa de que me hayan pedido que comparta este día tan hermoso con Lisandro y Karen y desde aquí les deseo que pasen muchos días más de felicidad como éste.

Los invitados lanzaron vítores y alzaron sus copas.

"¡Por Lisandro y Karen!" – exclamó Perla.

"¡Por Lisandro y Karen!" – repitió el público aplaudiendo enérgicamente.

Perla volvió a su asiento y María la abrazó con fuerza.

"Ha sido perfecto, Perla"

El rostro de Perla se iluminó cuando todos los presentes se acercaban a felicitarla. Y entonces comenzó la fiesta.

Pasó un buen rato, y Perla lloraba de la emoción al ver a Karen y a Lisandro bailando como marido y mujer por primera vez, y recordó aquella sensación. Una sensación de entusiasmo, esperanza, de pura felicidad y orgullo, una sensación de no saber lo que el futuro deparaba y al mismo tiempo estar preparado para hacer frente a lo que fuera. Aquel pensamiento la alegró. No iba a llorar por eso, iba a aceptarlo. Había disfrutado con cada segundo de su vida con Blu, pero ahora tenía que seguir adelante. Avanzar hacia el siguiente capítulo de su vida, llevándose consigo maravillosos recuerdos y experiencias que le enseñarían y la ayudarían a moldear su futuro. Sin duda sería difícil, había aprendido que nada era fácil. Pero no le parecía tan difícil como unos meses atrás, y supuso que a medida que pasara el tiempo, sería menos complicado.

Había recibido un regalo maravilloso: la vida. A veces ésta era arrebatada cruelmente demasiado pronto, pero lo que contaba era lo que hacías con ella, no cuánto duraba.

"¿Me concedes este baile?"

Un ala apareció delante de ella y, al levantar la vista, vio a Iván sonriéndole.

"Claro" – sonrió y tomó su mano.

"¿Puedo decirte que estás preciosa esta noche?"

"Puedes" – dijo Perla sin dejar de sonreír. Realmente ella estaba hermosa, se sentía como la princesa Perla y se rió para sus adentros al pensar eso.

"Tu discurso ha sido encantador" – dijo Iván – "Estuviste tan… tan… maravillosa"

"Gracias" – susurró ella acercando su rostro al de Iván, para terminar frotando con afecto su pico contra el suyo. **(Nota: no es lo mismo frotar que besar u.u).**

"¿Serás feliz después de esto?" – preguntó Iván.

"Esta noche soy feliz aquí… contigo…" – susurró ella, para luego besarlo.

* * *

><p>Perla e Iván tomados de las alas se apuraron a sumarse al coro de María, Chen, Kali, Leandro, Lisandro y Karen.<p>

"¡Cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…! ¡Feliz año nuevo!"

Todo el mundo soltó vítores y aplaudió mientras globos multicolores caían del techo del salón de banquetes y rebotaban en las cabezas de la concurrencia.

Perla besó a Iván y luego abrazó a sus amigos con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

"Feliz año nuevo" – le deseó María abrazándola con fuerza.

Iván tomó el ala de Perla, y ella puso su ala en el vientre de María.

"¡Feliz año nuevo para todos nosotros!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina otro capítulo.<strong>

**Se despide de ustedes Zir Agron.**


	18. Transformado

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**Capítulo con XXX.**

**Si no entienden lo de XXX, pongan en Google XXX y vean lo que aparece jaja :P!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18: Transformado.<strong>

**Varios días después…**

Perla e Iván se encontraban en su nido.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" – preguntó Iván.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Ya sabes… ahora que tú y yo somos… emh…"

"No tengas miedo de decirlo" – le dijo Perla, sonriendo.

"¿Pareja?"

"Sí"

"Bueno, me refería a que haremos ahora como pareja…"

"Ah, Iván, eres muy apresurado" – dijo Perla, ruborizándose.

"Sólo preguntaba…"

"Mmm… cariño, no sé que haremos en los próximos días, pero puedo darte un adelanto" – susurró Perla, besándolo apasionadamente.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

"¡No puedo creer que no haya funcionado!" – gritó Stark, furioso.

"Tranquilo, no es tu culpa" – lo tranquilizó Blu.

"Sí, sí lo es" – contestó el jefe – "Si no hubiéramos acabado con Taylán desde un principio no hubieras muerto"

Blu suspiro, sabía que el jefe tenía razón.

"Creo que no tengo elección, además, ¿qué puedo perder? Ya estoy viviendo mis últimos días" – decía Stark, pensativo.

"¿De qué hablas?" – preguntó Blu.

"Capitán, le daré mi alma"

"¿Qué? ¡No!"

"Capitán, es una orden directa"

"Estúpidas órdenes directas…" – murmuró Blu – "No tienes que hacer esto, Stark"

"Mi alma te servirá mejor a ti en esta situación, amigo mío"

"Pero yo…"

"Es hora de la despedida" – lo interrumpió Stark, poniendo su gran ala en el pecho de Blu, ocasionando un destello amarillo, para poco después, desaparecer por completo.

* * *

><p>Iván estaba arriba de Perla. Ambos se estaban riendo por la travesura que harían a continuación.<p>

"¿No crees que esto es demasiado apresurado?" – preguntó Perla.

"Yo lo hago sólo si tu quieres" – contestó Iván, sonriendo.

"¡Ay, pero claro que quiero esto!" – exclamó ella – "Pero no es lo mismo querer que deber"

Iván se quedó callado.

"¿Y entonces?" – preguntó.

"Hazme tuya…" – susurró Perla, sonriendo.

* * *

><p>La última sensación que Blu pudo sentir fue la de un ala tocando su pecho. Vio como su mundo, su vida, su esposa y sus hijos se desvanecían como copos de nieves en el océano.<p>

Se hundió en un profundo vacío, un vacío negro y sin fin. Vagó por ese reino de lo que le parecía una eternidad, se encontraba en la nada.

"Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando uno muere. Nunca me lo imaginé. ¿Por qué es tan tranquilo? ¿Es un intento de hacer sentir al difunto como si aún estuviera vivo? Mmm…"

Como respuesta, Blu sintió una pequeña chispa de dolor provenientes de sus dos ojos. El dolor empezó a quemar hacia sus garras.

Blu miró hacia todos lados, pero no veía nada, todo seguía oscuro.

Ni siquiera podía ver su propio cuerpo, pero aún siento dolor. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Estoy muerto.

En ese momento, Blu sintió como si se estuviera levantando de la piscina de la oscuridad, pero entonces sintió algo húmedo, muy húmedo.

"Interesante… se parece a la humedad de la tierra…"

Trató de moverse un poco más, y pudo ir hacia arriba.

¿Estaba vivo? Se sentía como si estuviera enterrado bajo la tierra. Podía salir de ahí.

Golpeó con sus garras varios minutos, y sintió que sus alas empujaban la sustancia que lo rodeaba. Poco a poco, se abrió camino en aquél extraño lugar. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba respirar.

También se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía.

"¡Tengo que estar vivo!"

Blu dio un último golpe hacia arriba, y sus garras sintieron viento.

Unos segundos después, Blu escapó de su tumba, y sintió frío, mucho frío.

"Bueno… aquí estoy otra vez…"

* * *

><p>Perla e Iván seguían "jugando" en su nido.<p>

"¿Quieres jugar un juego divertido?" – preguntó Perla, seductora.

"Mmm… ¿qué clase de juego?"

"¿Conoces el juego del amor?"

"No, pero ese juego suena muy bien…" – comentó Iván, besándola en todos lados – "¿Cómo se juega?"

Perla sonrió picaronamente y respondió:

"Tienes que usar la lengua _ahí abajo_"

* * *

><p>Blu caminaba torpemente por la tierra, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.<p>

"¡Maldita sea, este dolor me está matando!"

Se arrodilló y se retorció de dolor al ver que sus garras estaban creciendo, y algunas de sus plumas se tornaban blancas, mientras que sus ojos se iban tornando más oscuros.

"¡Arrgggghhhh!" – chilló – "¡Pero qué me está pasando!"

* * *

><p>"¡Ohhh Dios, mmm!" – gimió Perla, definitivamente le encantaba jugar al juego del amor.<p>

"Eres deliciosa…" – susurró Iván.

"¡Mmm… sí, sí, sí, justo ahí, sí, justo ahí!" – Perla gemía cada vez más fuerte por lo que Iván le estaba haciendo – "¡Iván, me harás explotar!"

Iván siguió dándole un enérgico sexo oral con la lengua a Perla hasta que ella "explotó". Ambos se dieron cuenta que la hora de aparearse había llegado.

* * *

><p>El sufrimiento de Blu acabó, se puso de pie y se miró en el reflejo de un charco que estaba cerca de allí.<p>

"¿Qué demonios…?" – se preguntó al ver que las plumas del borde de sus alas se habían vuelto blancas, y que además sus garras eran inmensas.

Se quedó callado cuando vio que el agua empezaba a moverse enérgicamente, hasta que un rayo lo dejó cegado. Cuando se recuperó pudo ver a Glaim.

"Tendrás esa forma hasta que arregles todo y vuelvas a estar en paz con tu esposa" – le dijo el espíritu mientras se desvanecía.

"Me cago en Peter Griffin, ¿cómo convenceré a Perla de que soy yo si me veo así? ¡No me creerá ni aunque se lo ruegue!"

* * *

><p>Perla era embestida con fuerza por Iván.<p>

"¡MMMMMMMM!" – ella gimió muy fuerte.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Perla sintió como el miembro viril de su nuevo macho derramaba una inmensa carga de material genético dentro de ella. Era demasiado el líquido que había derramado la virilidad de Iván, incluso era tanto que un poco estaba chorreando por la raja de nuestra querida Perlita, que ahora estaba cubierta por la descendencia de un nuevo macho.

Perla e Iván se miraron el uno al otro, ambos sabían que querían más diversión sexual, y la iban a tener.

Ella separó sus piernas y permitió que Iván se acomodara en medio de ellas. Cuando se acomodó, insertó otra vez su virilidad dentro del "tesorito" de Perla. A pesar de que Iván ya había tenido una abundante eyaculación dentro del "tesorito" de Perla, ellos querían más, mucho más, y estaban dispuestos a seguir toda la noche.

Perla había aprendido una lección muy importante en su vida.

Mientras se apareaba con Iván, ella pensó en lo que había aprendido, en quién era antes y en quién se había convertido. Era una hembra que había recibido consejos del macho al que más amaba, que lo había seguido y se había esforzado al máximo para curar sus heridas. Ahora ella estaba disfrutando de una experiencia maravillosa con Iván, y ya se sentía segura de sí misma para alcanzar lo que se propusiera.

Era una hembra que cometía errores, que a veces lloraba un lunes por la mañana o por la noche en la cama de la madriguera. Era una hembra que a menudo se aburría de su vida y le costaba mucho levantarse para cumplir sus responsabilidades. Era una hembra que a veces detestaba su vida y se cuestionaba por que razón tenía que vivir en este planeta. Era, en fin, una hembra que a veces entendía mal las cosas.

Por otra parte, también era una hembra con un millón de recuerdos felices, que conocía el significado del verdadero amor y que estaba dispuesta a gozar de la vida, del amor y a lo más importante de todo: crear nuevos recuerdos. Tanto si tardaba seis meses como seis años, Perla siempre se acordará de lo que Blu quería que ella hiciera luego de su muerte: seguir amando. Fuera lo que fuese lo que le aguardaba, sabía que abriría su corazón y lo seguiría allí donde éste la llevara.

Mientras tanto, simplemente viviría... viviría con alguien que también la ama... viviría con amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, oficialmente este es el final.<strong>

**Jajaja, ¿acaso creían que los iba a dejar sin una escena calentita? ¡Error e.e! Después de todo, para eso es el rating M.**

**Mierda, cuando re-leí ese último monólogo solté un par de lágrimas, que tierno soy, ¿no creen? e.e!**

**Bueno, eso es todo, los veo en la siguiente historia y en la próxima actualización de "Mi corazón está latiendo".**

**P.D: Trisque, ya quiero leer tu nueva historia, estoy bastante emocionado, ya me estaba aburriendo de ser el único autor de Rio de habla hispana con historias de rating M jeje.**

**¡Hasta la vista!**


	19. Mensaje para nicolas

Este mensaje está dedicado al idiota de mierda de nicolas com, que se la pasa echándome mierda con sus reviews como si fuera su mascota, me cago en él.

Escúchame bien, ya me tienes podrido, quiero que sepas que yo no acostumbro a insultar a las personas, pero tú te lo buscaste.

A ver idiota, me vale vergas lo que opines sobre mí y sobre mi persona, me vale vergas que tu amiguito pendejo se haya suicidado por leer mis historias, en realidad creo que fue una reverenda estupidez que tu amiguito se haya matado por leer una historia ficticia que no tiene ni la más pisca de realidad sobre este jodido planeta, me vale reverendas vergas que no te gusten mis historias, ya que gente estúpida e inmadura como tú a mí ni siquiera me levantan las pelotas, pinche pendejo.

Me dices maricón, jajajajajaja, me cago en tu madre, te aseguro que yo no tengo nada de maricón ni en mi mente ni en mi cuerpo, maldito pendejo, seguro eres hermafrodita, mejor vete a meterte la nariz de Pinocho por el culo y déjate de estar como idiota insultando a todos los autores que seguramente son diez mil veces mejores que tú tanto físicamente como mentalmente, ya que seguro eres un gordo pedorro que en lugar de hacer ejercicio por el bien de tu cuerpo te la pasas aplastado como mierda frente a tu computadora, maldito cabrón, me tienes las pelotas por el suelo, créeme que si te conociera en persona te reventaría la cara a golpes por lo que me has dicho, maldito pulepollas.

Mierda, yo creo que hasta un inodoro con cagada tiene más sentido intelectual que tú, carajo, yo creo que hasta un chimpancé sería más inteligente que este imbécil, a decir verdad, yo creo que sería un insulto para los chimpancés comparar su inteligencia con la de este estúpido, maldito lame culos, mejor vete a lavarle la pepa a tu abuela en lugar de echarme mierda al pedo, si no te gustan mis historias, ¿qué crees? Me vale vergas.

Como me encabrona que gente tan estúpida y maricona como tú se hagan los hombrecitos por la red en lugar de hacerse el hombrecito con tus amigos, mierda, ni siquiera debes tener amigos, maldito anti social, mejor despégate de tu computadora que eso no te hará ningún daño, pinche hijo de la remil puta.

Mierda, me pregunto en que zoofílica orgía habrá participado tu madre para engendrarte, mierda, me pregunto quien será tu padre, ah ya sé, seguramente es un pinche orangután de mierda.

Dios mío, yo sé que en este año este maldito mundo será castigado, pero por favor Dios no nos castigues así con esta persona tan estúpida e ignorante, por favor te pido que hagas que un asesino serial con un machete encuentre a este cabrón y lo asesine de una vez por todas.

Bueno, creo que todos ustedes no se esperaban esto de mí, pero es esto en lo que me convierto si me hacen encabronar y si me insultan sin razón.

Un saludo, y esta es la razón por la que estoy retirado de esta comunidad, por la falta de inspiración y por la gente que te insulta, no esperen mi regreso.

Chau.


	20. Otro mensaje

Hola culeros, les saluda Agron.

Joder que por culpa de esos emos chupa pollas que copian mis historias y las cogen como suyas, me cago en ellos, me encontré con dos autores ingleses que tradujeron mis historias y cambiaron mis títulos sin mi permiso, carajo, pero como puede ser eso.

Vayamos al grano, estuve boludeando hace un rato y revisé los reviews recientes en mis historias, y carajo que me he encontrado con varios reviews de autores que me apoyan, gracias a todos, en especial gracias a dark kazoo por sus inspiradoras y honestas palabras, lo he tomado en cuenta y tienes razón que no vale la pena retirarme de esta comunidad por un imbécil chupa chorizos que me insulta al pedo, carajo, ese cabrón si se ha ganado que lo insulte.

Por otro lado, la falta de inspiración para mí es fatal compañeros, por lo que quizás me tome un tiempo para volver a actualizar, pero descuiden, tarde lo que tarde lo haré, de hecho tengo tres capítulos escritos de las siguientes historias, pero como lo dije antes, la falta de inspiración me mata.

Hummm, también veo que este jodido hincha pelotas de nicolas insulta a GGM129, jajaja que pendejo, maldito bastardito, me cago en ti, ojalá sufras una horrible muerte por asesinato. Como ya te lo dije, ve a meterte la nariz de Pinocho por el culo.

En resumen, este mensaje es prueba de mi próximo regreso, y de paso también seguir echándole mierda a nicolas, porque carajo que se lo ha buscado.

Se despide de ustedes Agron.


	21. Tercer mensaje

Hola culeros, otro mensaje más…

Jajajaja Nicolás, si crees que te perdonaré por toda la mierda que me has echado a mí y a otros autores, pues sí, te perdono, yo no guardo rencores por tanto tiempo, creo que ambos comenzamos mal.

Pero bueno, sí, acepto tus disculpas.

Un saludo.


End file.
